A Kind Soul
by 10000reasons
Summary: Eight years after the stranger showed up Gallia is now nineteen and finding out more than she ought to. She begins sticking her nose in where it shouldn't but before she could find out the truth war was moving. She and her family have been given the task to try to move through war-torn regions to survive. Little does she know her guardian angel is still looking out for her.
1. Chapter 1

Eight years past and Gallia was finally nineteen. She spent much more time with her friends Milly and Nini than ever before. They tend to be much more talkative too, but that's a teenager for you. Kira was a Kirlia and had a habit of bossing her little brother, who was only seven, soon to be eight, years old, around. He didn't' seem to mind, but he still wanted to get her good for being so… something or another. Milly and Nini adored him though. Lucion and Miss Fi didn't spend as much time with them anymore. Gallia shared a glance with him, but they almost didn't talk anymore. Miss Fi got to talk to her more often being they loved to spend time at her shop. Lucion almost seemed distant to Gallia again. She didn't like the feeling, but it was the best she could to not make him commit… whatever it was. She had to protect him from that. Now that she was the age she was, she couldn't be the huggy ten or eleven year old anymore. Especially if she wanted to mate with him.

"So, Gallia, you heard about my mom right?" Milly asked.

Mama was mom. That's maturity, but Gallia never changed like that.

"I heard but, I can't believe it. Couldn't they have done that sooner so that you would have your own brother to cuddle with?"

"No way, even if it is a boy, he will never be as cute and Rainy," She replied.

"Milly, Gallia asked us not to call him that," Nini giggled, "His name is Rain-er not Rain-y."

"Yea, yea, but in my heart he will always be Rainy," She sighed.

"Well, keep that in your heart and don't go babying him," Gallia smiled, "He'll never grow up if you do."

"He should get out more though. Maybe if you introduce him to Lucion."

"Yea, and then he'll start teasing me about mating with him," Gallia repelled.

"He's got to be taught how to be a real man. Come on, Gallia, besides, your father even wants you to. He's getting double hours on his carpenter work. Rainer needs the experience."

Nini added quickly, "And on top of that, your mother is tired all the time."

Gallia sighed. There was no defeating those odds.

"Okay, you got me. But I doubt Lucion will talk to him," Gallia sighed.

"No sense in not trying," Nini shrugged.

Gallia sighed again, "Okay, I'll talk to him."

Lucion was now eighty-one but being a Lucario, he was still as young as twenty.

"Hello, Lucion," She smiled.

He turned and smiled back with a bow. She tried not to make eye contact with him.

"I was wondering if you could see my brother some time. It's been brought to my attention that the two of you haven't met."

He shook his head.

"Well, since you've been taking care of children ever since…"

She took a minute to remember the days she and her friends played with him.

"Well, ever since we were younger. So could you take care of him like you did me?"

Why did she add that last part? It didn't matter.

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," She smiled.

She looked up and her eyes locked with his. Something she tried so desperately to avoid. She couldn't pull away. Fortunately, he did it for her. She turned towards her friends and took a breath.

"Are you okay? You do this every time you talk to him," Milly sighed.

"I know, but… I grew up knowing him and connecting with him. Now, I feel like I don't know him. Ever since I evolved I've felt like I needed to stay away from him. I wish I didn't, but I have to. I don't know why."

Nini put a hand on her shoulder, "I think you do but you don't want to say it. You can tell us, we've never broken our promises to each other. We won't do it now."

Gallia sighed and looked down. She turned towards Lucion as he scratched his head. Something was a little remise to his organizing. He was young but his brain sure tended to not act like it. Gallia had to giggle. Nini and Milly looked at her source of comic relief.

"Oh-ho, I think I know what it is," Milly grinned sinisterly.

"Huh? What?"

Nini snickered, "I could have sworn, eight years ago, you said you put that behind you."

"If I can recall, you did, Gallia. What happened? Did it run faster than you?"

Gallia straightened her back and replied with a sternness, "He can hear you when your that loud. He's a bloody Lucario."

Milly and Nini put their hands over their mouths.

"Ooh, developing a bit of language are we?" Milly asked.

"Can we go and talk about this somewhere else?"

The two girls giggled and nodded. The three left the store only to run into Rixon.

"Hi, Rix," Milly smiled.

"Hey, you three are done shopping already? It's a miracle."

"Oh, hush," Nini pushed.

Now that Rixon was older he tended to be quite honest and a much more admirable Pokémon. He was even trusted in a job with Miss Fi's shop. He was mostly just supposed to maintain the cleanliness of it.

"Well, have fun. I'll clean up your guys's mess," He jested.

"You'd better get to it before we whack you," Gallia glared comically.

"Yea, I'm on it; see you guys later," He laughed in the store.

"So, anyway, about you and Lucion…"

"Leave it alone, you'll make it worse," Gallia halted.

"Alright," Milly reclined, "if you don't want to talk about it; you don't have to."

"Thank you."

"But, if you feel like talking we are always willing," Nini added.

Gallia first rolled her eyes, but letting it sink in she realized what good friends she really had. Maybe she would take them up on the offer. The finished itself only to make an interesting one come up. A strange frog Pokémon has sadly approached the village. She had never seen him before. He was a little battered but they were minor. He was exhausted from what looked like running. His tong sort of stuck out around his neck like a scarf.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He was silent. Was he crying?

"Uh uh, sorry, I'm a little hurt from the trip and it's hard to ignore. I'm looking for a convenience store with herbs. Got any?"

"Yes, it's over there with a left and your third right. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

He shook his head and replied, "Not unless you can reverse mistakes and take back time."

"No, sorry," She chuckled, "by the way, what's your name?"

He turned and replied, "I'm sorry, I don't feel up to small talk right now."

"Huh?"

He turned and limped on. That was a bit strange.

"Is he okay?" She asked aloud to herself.

Her friends found her a few minutes after. She was just back home doing chores and talking to Rainer about Lucion. They were going to the shop again. While they were having their own hysterical conversation they heard the door open. Rixon stood up from the porch. What was he even sitting there for. Lucion was walking out of the door with his head down and monotone. He walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" Rixon asked.

Lucion completely ignored him. Gallia then tried.

"Lucion, are you okay?" She asked.

He ignored her too. After passing her he stopped and looked back at her then shook his head. He walked away faster. What was wrong? Gallia only saw him like this when… his village was destroyed. She widened her eyes.

"Oh no."

"Gallia?"

Gallia ran up the stairs. The frog Pokémon was at the door.

"Oh, sorry," He said dimly.

"Denim…," Miss Fi said with tears in her eyes, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But he entrusted everything to me! I was trained for that crap! There should have been no reason for them to pass me up!"

"Denim!"

He turned silent.

"You did your best. Zuros got there too late, Glen couldn't get to you either, and Burns had to help with Unova. It's okay."

Denim let out a choppy breath and shook his head. He stormed out trying to stay together. Miss Fi sniffed in and tried to do the same.

"Miss Fi, is everything alright?" Asked Gallia.

She shook her head and replied, "No, but it'll have to be. What can I do for you, honey."

Miss Fi looked away and went behind her desk.

"Uhm."

Miss Fi looked Gallia in the eyes.

"Miss Fi," She addressed.

"Hmm? What is it dear?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me what has gotten into Lucion? Why is he so depressed?"

Mis Fi frowned, "Penelope was murdered. Johto got a little out of hand in Sinnoh, trying to take it back."

Gallia was shocked, she couldn't belive it. Her best friend from so long ago had been killed by her own region! Home was starting to become the worst place to her. But… in a way she found herself happy. She felt so guilty. Now lucion was hers and hers alone. But how could she think like that? She could only sob for herself and her friend. What kind of Pokémon was she becoming?

"I…"

Milly, Nini, And Rixon entered into the shop and found the two in tears.

"Gallia? Miss Fi? What's wrong?" Rixon asked.

"Penelope's dead," Gallia sobbed, "I can't believe it. Our own region murdered innocent Pokémon!"

Milly and Nini put their hands in front of their mouths. They began to cry as well. Rixon looked shocked. He was frozen into place not believing a thing said. Not wanting to, really.

Many tears were shed talking about what had happened. She told Gallia about Denim. He was a Kalos native that she made friends with a while ago, he was called a Greninja, and he was Lucion's brother-like friends like Zuros was. As a matter of fact, Lucion had four sworn brothers. Miss Fi had gone and told her off the bat so she knew who to expect. Zuros, a Zoroark, Denim, a Greninja, Burns, a Blazkin, and Glen, a Gallade. Together they did everything that brothers of four could do. Miss Fi told funny stories to try and get rid of the sorrow in the room. Eventually, everything settled down. Gallia wanted to go and see to Lucion.

"Lucion!" She called when knocking on his door.

There was no answer. She took a deep breath and pushed the door. It opened without a problem. It wasn't even latched. She looked in. The wood was heavy with a black soggy look. The furniture was pretty much the same thing. Some of his stuff was put around as decoration. There were some photos of him and his oath brothers and some of him and Penelope. One made Penelope look a bit…risqué for young eyes. Of course, children weren't going to be coming in here anyway. She passed a crooked and soggy dining table with chairs to match. The wood was just as bad as the house's. She saw a blue furred figure in a half closed door. She approached slowly as not to alarm him.

"Lucion?"

He turned towards her. He never cried in front of people. Ironically, she always found him after he found a good hiding place. He didn't speak to her. That must have meant they lost their bond a while ago. Hopefully, this was going to fix it.

"Lucion, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry," She started.

He looked away and sniffed. Gallia moved the door and closed it behind her. He looked up at her.

"Lucion, remember when you first came here?" She smiled.

A small smile cracked a bit to the left side of his maw. He looked away again.

"Rixon made the biggest lies about you and I was trying to figure you out. You were so mysterious, so…serious," She chuckled.

He did too.

"I remember when you saved my life. It was a dark Christmas Eve and Cypher was going to kill us. He would have if it weren't for you. You had saved me just in time. I felt so invisible those days. You were with me on the bench on our porch. I admired you so much. I still can't forget those first words you said to me…"

"'I see you, Beloved'," He smiled.

Gallia was intoxicated. She never felt this way hearing his voice before. It triggered something in her. A feeling to be specific. She never felt it before. His smile did something to her. She walked closer to him and sat on the bed.

"Those are the most important words ever said to me."

Her breath became a bit short. He only chuckled.

"It's what my mother said to me when I felt the same way. She was the most important thing in my life that I had at that time too."

Gallia watched him move. His fur, his smile, his voice, they were all doing something to her.

"…you understand my meaning, right?"

Gallia looked away from him and chuckled, "Of course."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

He touched her head. The action was overwhelming. She grabbed the paw and tackled him. She didn't do anything else, just tackled him. So this was how Penelope felt when he proposed. He was shocked, and frankly, she was too. Their eyes were glued to each other, never braking. She didn't know what to do after this. She swallowed hard and slowly inched towards him. When they met he made no move to stop her. Even on realizing what she was doing she found herself ignorant to the conviction. The night was only a dream, but it felt so real. It was, by far, her favorite dream yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallia sat on her porch bench, viewing Lucion as he played with the children, Rainer included. Her little brother never had so much fun. It was a good birthday for him. Kira also played but she took constant rests. Gallia's friends chatted on together ignoring the stare she stuck with all the way through. Her eyes were almost always glued on Lucion. He looked up once in a while to smile back at her.

"What do you think, Gallia?" Milly caught her attention.

This happened frequently so Gallia made it a habit to multi-task.

"I think that you need to just ask Rixon if that girl is really so worth it to him. She barely pays attention to him. She's seen him as a leader ever since we were kids but still. He needs to know what she thinks about him too."

"Maybe your right," Milly hummed.

Nini giggled and replied, "Gallia, your good at this sort of thing. Ever tried being a matchmaker?"

"No, and I don't want to. I may know everyone in town but I happen to be blunt about everything."

The girls shrugged at each other.

"Oh, look at Rainy! He's the king of the hill again already! Ooh, was that even legal?"

Rainer was knocked off brutally by Kira.

"It's king of the hill, of course it was legal," Gallia rolled her eyes, "haven't you played it before?"

"Have you?" Milly asked.

"…No, but I've seen it played loads of times."

Milly tapped her foot.

"What?"

Milly had that look about her. Gallia had to wonder what she wanted this time.

"I swear, I have, I watch them play it all the time. Lucion taught it to them. Come to think of it, he's taught all of the games they play except for three of the tag-type games. He really knows how to do this."

"Finally! Games over, I won!" Rainer shouted.

Lucion had a time clock running. When it went off, whoever was on the hill would win. It was the quickest that they could make the game go. Lucion chuckled and took a breather on the porch.

"That was a good game, Lucion. You went pretty easy on them though. Could have given them a challenge, at least," Gallia grinned.

He glared with a smile.

"Lucion!" Rainer called, "Lucion, Lucion, cane you teach us another game? We want to play one with a ball."

Lucion scratched his head.

"You have quite a few with that prop, Rainer," Gallia chuckled, "Are you sure you need another?"

"Well we played that those a hundred times!" He complained.

"Lucion has to rest. You'll have to… Hmm, what is it Lucion?"

He tugged her dress once. She looked down and stared at him. He dug through his pouch and handed a parchment to her. She read it aloud.

"Dodge Ball? What is that?"

He flipped his paw a few times, telling her to read on.

"Well? What is it?" Rainer asked impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm confirming it," She replied, "I don't know Lucion; this may cause a few fights than usual."

"What ball game hasn't?" Nini asked.

Gallia shrugged, "I suppose. Okay, we'll give it a try. Everyone come up here and I'll read the rules."

They did as she said.

"This is called Dodge Ball. Eh hem, 'Dodge Ball can be played in multiple ways. There is teams, all-for-one, tag, or domination. The team one is simple: you have team one and two and they have one stay on one side of a line. Either side cannot pass it. The ball remains in the center. The first member to get it gets to throw and try to hit another member. The field will be a square. There are impassable boundaries.' We'll decide those later. 'If one is to pass this boundary, that one is out. If one is hit by a ball, that one is out. If the one throwing the ball hits the head however, the thrower is out. If the target catches the ball, the thrower is also out. Optionally, there is a rule to regain your teammates. This rule is chosen to be on or off. You can decide. You can either catch the ball and choose someone, or you can take the ball and throw it to the ousted teammate that is in the box called: jail. The game is over when all temates in one team are gone.' Sound fun?"

"What about the other ones?" Kira asked.

"Oh, right. 'The all-for-on, or free-for-all, is when, everyone is for themselves. The game is decided when one of you have not been hit by a ball. If you have, you're out and cannot come back. Optionally, you can have hit points up to three.' This mean you can get hit three time by the ball.' The team rules may apply. However you cannot get a member back, being you have no friends in this version. No hitting the head, and catching counts as a hit against the thrower. Optionally, you can regain a hit if you have hit points, by catching the ball.' Meaning if you catch the ball and you were hit twice, then you can have one hit more. There are no line boundaries except for the out of bounds.' Good?"

"What's the tag and domination?" Rainer asked.

"Uh, the tag is like free for all except there is one to, if we had three balls, three players who can use the ball to throw and take out members of the game. The three are the only ones who can, and they're on a team. You can tag with the ball or throw it. But you have to have the ball to get someone out. If you touch the ball and you're not it… you're out. Domination is team's rules but instead of getting out, you're on the other team. Do these sound fun?"

"Yea!" The children shouted.

"Okay, then. I'll count you off and we'll start off with a team game. That poll there is the out of bound mark on the left, same for the right. Don't pass the middle or it'll count as out of bounds."

Gallia counted them off and Lucion made the center line.

"Ready? Go!"

The children took off and began the rated E death match. The game went on for hours. There were laughs and shouts and plenty of settled arguments but all in all it was still fun. Zuros came by with Denim. Denim was just as secluding as Lucion except he talked a little more often. His scars were mostly healed.

"Hey there Lucion, nice day for a Zigzagoon, eh?" Zuros greeted.

Lucion laughed. Denim chuckled and shook his head. Gallia, Milly, and Nini had to laugh too.

"What are they playing? Wait, let me guess: dodge ball, right?"

Lucion nodded.

"They play pretty sloppy," Denim said coolly.

Lucion and Zuros chuckled.

"Oh, here comes Glen now," Zuros added.

Glen, the Glalade of the brothers, walked just as coolly as Denim to them.

"Well met, friend," Zuros greeted.

"Greetings., brothers," He smiled, "So this is Placid, huh? The name is rather self explanatory."

"Agreed," Denim chuckled again.

"Ah, a kin. Well met," He smiled at Gallia.

"Hello, you must be Glen, yes?" She asked.

"That I am," He bowed, "Have my brothers said much of me?"

Gallia seemed to enjoy the sworn family, they each had their own language in speech. Glen sounded more poetic, Denim was short and to the point, sort of blunt really, Zuros was cheerful for a dark type and sort of adaptable to whoever he talked to. It was like he had something in his head switch vocabulary when he talked to them. Lucion was silent but had much to say when he was comfortable. Not to mention his ingenious ideas. She had yet to meet Burns. Miss Fi said he was tough. Speaking of Miss Fi, she was approaching just as Glen asked his question.

"No, but we've said a great deal," Miss FI smiled.

"Felicia, good tiding! I have not seen you since…oh… a year I think."

"Likewise, Glen."

"Hey beautiful," Zuros smiled.

She turned and replied, "Well, hello, handsome."

Gallia, Milly, and Nini looked at each other.

"So, are we playing dodge ball?" Miss Fi asked.

"They are, not us," Denim replied.

"I know, it was a metaphor," She smiled, "Where's Burns?'

"Said he had to take care of something before he could visit. We'll see him soon."

"He comes now," Glen pointed.

Burns was tall. Milly and Nini widened their eyes.

"He is really tall."

"He's a Blazekin, why wouldn't he be?" Miss Fi said as if it was obvious.

"Brother, you didn't waist a minute," Glen smiled.

"Didn't have to," He replied.

"He _does_ sound tough," Gallia whispered.

The two nodded. The children were amazed at his height. They surrounded him. The children tended to ask the five of them questions. Miss FI would answer for Lucion but the other's answered for themselves. Finally Rainer's question came along.

"Do you guys want to play dodge ball with us?"

The group cheered and they looked at each other.

Denim replied bluntly, "We can't."

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Why not?" Kira asked.

"Let's just say we play a little to competitively," Zuros smiled, "We don't just use any old ball. And the field is pretty small."

"Well, we can fix that," Rainer begged, "Please?"

"We hurt, kid. When we throw, you have to be tough. We can…"

"Burns, they're kids," Zuros interrupted, "As he was saying, we would hurt you pretty bad. Otherwise, Lucion would be playing."

"You make it sound as if your professionals at the game," Gallia smiled.

Glen turned and replied, "We haven't a choice."

"What's that mean?" Milly asked.

"It's a game we have to good at. Besides, were are pretty good."

"Well, how about you show them how it's done then," Nini asked.

The children cheered. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, we'll show you how it's done, alright. Lucion, any place we can be for this?"

He nodded and motioned the company with him. Around the mountain was a good flat area for such a game.

"Now kids, you sit here and watch. This is how we play. Felicia, want to join?"

"You know my skills, Zuros, I'd destroy you," She smiled.

"Can we be on the same side, then?" He asked.

"Of course. Lucion, how about it?" She asked.

He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, its' settled. Everyone, let's set things up," Miss Fi said.

Lucion and glen used dig strait through the middle of the stone field. Denim used hydro pump to fill up the gap. Miss Fi and Burns used their fire-type moves to make a rectangle gate fire. Zuros used his power to darken the area will an epic feel. With the natural glow such as Lucion's paws having aura around them, it was easy to see them. If not their silhouette.

"Alright, let's play with the normal rules: anything goes, but don't pass the lines!" Miss Fi smiled.

The two groups stared each other down. The fire really made the field dramatic. The children were already pumped up about the situation.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let's do it!" The replied.

"Go!"

Denim threw a water shuriken at the call. Lucion flipped over it.

"Whoa! That was cool!" One called.

Lucion used an aura sphere frenzy. Glen and Burns acrobatically dogged and sent back what they could. They returned a frenzy of ranged attacks. Miss Fi was never so agile like this before. Gallia never knew she could tumble. Zuros sent a shadow ball and got blocked by a focus. Miss sent a fire blast towards the group. Thanks to Denim's hydro pump, it didn't land. She nearly got hit if it weren't for Zurose's shadow ball. The worked so well as a team. Acrobatics were used here and there for dodging and real moves were used as balls. Sometimes the move was caught and "returned to sender". It was extremely fast paced.

"Lucion, Zuros, let's use a bomb before they can regain their footing after the next few moves.

"Can we make it big enough in time?" Zuros asked.

"We'll find out," She replied.

Lucion started with an aura sphere, Zuros connected his shadow ball with it. Miss Fi joined after using two fire blasts. The blue and red sphere was surrounded by strings of fire that danced around it.

"Almost there. Almost."

It was getting bigger. Burns was first to act to stop them.

"Felicia's out," Zuros said.

Miss Fi flew back from the fire move. Zuros body shielded Lucion since he was the core thrower.

"Do it, now, Lucion!" Miss Fi called as Zuros flew back.

Lucion jumped up and, with the sphere, threw it with all he could. The explosion was huge and it took out all three.

"Game set! We win!" Miss Fi shouted.

Lucion dropped down to his feet and took a breath. Burns, Glen, and Denim were flat on their backs.

"Trial and error," Glen smiled at his oath family.

"It's because they had Felicia," Burns sighed.

"She always was the elite among us," Glen smiled.

"She's played longer than all of us," Denim stood up.

Burns dusted himself off, "She was the one who introduced us to it, isn't she?"

"That'd be why," Glen shrugged.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Rainer shouted.

"Nice job, Lucion," Gallia smiled.

He bowed a thank you.

"Yea, that was cool, Lucion," A child added.

"You all did great," Miss Fi smiled, "But alas, I see I haven't lost my touch."

"I've never seen you so active, Miss Fi," Nini stated in awe.

"That's because I hide it, Honey. I may look a little old, but I've got a thing or two."

"Is anyone hurt?" Milly asked.

"No, they're fine, dear. They're accustomed to the pain by now."

"Battle is a custom as well," Burns added.

"Used to be," Denim corrected.

Lucion nodded in agreement.

"I hope we can play with you guys sometime," Kira said excitedly.

The children agreed all at once.

"When you're older," Zuros chuckled nervously.

Zuros's ears twitched.

"Huh? What's that?" Zuros asked.

The group was silent. Lucion heard it as well. It was a sort of a fast paced running or patting sound. Lucion jumped up a part of the mountain to us his aura. By that time it was too late. It got there, trampling Lucion, attacking him with a barrage of licks.

"Valor! What is she doing here?" Zuros laughed.

Lucion laughed as the Vaporeon unleashed it's love for Lucion.

"Valor, get off of him before you hurt yourself on his spike."

Valor hopped off and cuddled with Lucion. Lucion sat up and pet the Vaporeon.

"Who's Valor?" Gallia asked.

"What are you doing here Valor, why aren't you home?" Miss Fi asked, ignoring Gallia's question.

The Vaporeon had something on her back.

"What's this?" Miss Fi asked taking opening the tube.

"Why would she carry that?"

"I don't know… Oh my."

"What is it?" Burns asked.

"Uhh, I think it's time to leave the children to their separate ways, mm?" She asked, "Come, let's take them home."

Miss Fi was asked countless questions by the children wanting to know what the letter said, but she didn't answer with satisfactory. As soon as they entered the village Miss Fi had asked Milly, Nini, and Gallia to take care of the children while she Lucion and his oath brothers followed her to her shop.

"You can count on us, Miss Fi," Nini smiled.

"Thank you, dears," She smiled, "Come on."

Gallia stared for a moment. Her curiosity sparked.

"Milly, Nini, can you take care of them?" Gallia asked.

"Where are you going?" Milly asked.

Gallia didn't answer. She followed the group at a distance. She stopped when they entered the shop. This time, Gallia didn't have to go next to the building. She closed her eyes.

"I hope my powers are as attuned as I think they are," She breathed.

Focusing hard, she was able to block the aura Lucion was using to ensure no one was spying on them and listen in, as well as translate, what they were speaking.

" _What Valor had was an urgent message from the general._ "

Gallia was shocked at what she heard. General? Were they a part of a military? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was short for general manager or something. She said she was in a guild.

" _You see, he had us gather here to make the trip short for you guys. You will all need to leave soon._ "

" _What is it?_ " Lucion asked.

" _It's about the master. He's regaining his strength. Soon you will have a leader better than me again. Lucion, Zuros, I'm sure you know very well whom I speak of._ "

Lucion was petting Valor. He nodded slowly but with a distant look.

" _Mewtwo._ "

" _Very good. He still has a matter of weeks but he will soon be ready again._ "

" _So what are we supposed to do then?_ " Zuros asked.

" _He can regenerate faster if you each donate a part of your strength,"_ She replied _, "You will be going to Kanto, to the 'seta lambda', and doing such there. I was told to warn you that you may feel a powerful discomfort during the process._ "

Valor whined and put a paw on Lucion.

" _No it doesn't have any danger of killing me, Valor. I'll be fine,_ " Lucion smiled comfortingly.

This wasn't happening. Gallia didn't know if this was a good thing or bad but whoever this Mewtwo was, he had authority over them apparently. What were they talking about exactly? Were they really a guild? What would a merchant's guild be doing trying to revive something? Not for any shopping purpose, surely. She couldn't ask them. There was no knowing what they would have to do to her. Miss Fi had said it herself: she didn't want to do anything she didn't have to. Gallia knew she was stepping into dangerous territory doing this. If Lucion was something she could ever hate... well, never love…

"No, that's unthinkable," She said to herself, "He can't be a spy for Kalos."

" _And what of the village? Was the recon worth it?_ " Denim asked.

" _I fear we've said enough. I don't want to think on it. Oh, poor Gallia. What will she ever do if she catches us? Like this?_ " Miss Fi sighed.

" _Lucion has more to lose than any of us, ol' mum,_ " Zuros sighed.

"Lucion, you are willing to take that risk?" Glen asked.

" _What choice do I have_?" Lucion asked, " _I'm already in too deep. If I move, she'll find me out and hate me anyway_."

Gallia listened closer. Would she really hate him?

" _Dammed either way_ ," Glen shook his head.

" _She'll never forgive me for this_ ," Lucion began to tear up.

"For what?" Galla asked herself, "Come on say something."

" _Never_ ," Lucion finished with a broken voice.

Lucion nearly spotted Gallia. She stopped her focus and kept herself hid from his senses. She got away quickly. She joined her family at her home, collapsing on her bed.

"What did he mean?' She asked calmly at first.

Suddenly a big fit summoned up and made her completely annoyed, "What did he mean? What did he mean?! WHAT DID HE MEAN!?"

She was so afraid. He was going to do something terrible. But why? Ever since they first met he was so cool and emotionless. He looked as if he had nothing to do with anything or anyone in that matter. He was just a mystery. Now, he was so close to her. Then he was going to do something horrible? It just didn't sound right. She needed the truth.

"No, I don't," She suddenly corrected herself, "What does it matter to me that Lucion is an enemy of my country, they destroyed his life!"

She felt a little better recalling his recent misfortunes. They did things to Lucion he didn't deserve; he was returning the favor. It's only fare. She smiled at herself in a mirror.

"So it doesn't matter," She told the reflection, "Besides, it can't be that bad."

She nodded in approval of what she said. That was that. But the curiosity burned. What did he mean?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lucion had been relaxing his head on Gallia's lap. He said he wasn't feeling well. The children played their game of dodge ball and he watched. Being the caretaker, he had to watch the children and take care of the shop when he had free time. Of course, thanks to Rixon, the shop never really needed Lucion as often as it did. Gallia stroked Lucion's head to help his "feel better". Even though she knew he was only trying to spend as much time with her before she would "hate him", she kept quiet and, in fact, showed that it would be impossible for her to hate him. At one point she could tell he got the message that she was unwilling to hate him, but he always shook it off as to say it was impossible. Being a Gardevoir, she could tell every detail of this. Remember: you cannot lie to a Gardevoir.

"Lucion, remember when you played with us when we were their age?" Gallia asked.

For the most part, she tried to cheer him up as if he told her the plan she would hate him for. He nodded nonetheless.

"Those were the good old days," Nini giggled, "To bad growing up happened."

Milly sighed and added, "Yea, but you have to admit, having a boyfriend has its perks."

Nini rolled her eyes. Gallia only sighed, stroking behind Lucion's right ear. He breathed slowly, hinting he was relaxed and unalarmed. He may have been sleeping. Another sign he cared for her utmost and with the most trust you could get from him. Kira sat on the stairs due to her being out first. The game was lasting forever.

"Can we just start over?" She complained.

"No, you're out," Rainer replied.

"Yea, and some of you guys should be out but you won't except it. Not like me."

Rainer looked at her and felt a ball hit him in the chest.

"Now you can't wiggle out of that. Come on."

Rainer growled and sat down, 'That shouldn't count, you distracted me."

"Well, that's your fault," She crossed her arms.

"Stop fighting you two," Gallia called out.

They listened to her but stuck out their tongs at each other. Ending on a tie. The game was going at a faster pace now. Lucion woke up as he heard Zuros approach.

"Lucion, ready for a good walk?" He asked cheerfully.

Valor had jumped up and locked his face. Next to Zuros was an Espion.

"Who's this?" Gallia smiled.

"This is my companion," He smiled, "I named her, Echo. A handy companion if you ask me."

Burns, Glen, and Denim joined them. Burns had a Leafeon with him. It's name was Left. Glen had a Glaceon named Gladys. Denim had a Flareon named Flurn. Each, as you may have guessed, were girls. To what Zurose explained, they were best kept from matting.

"So why eeveelutions as companions?" Gallia asked.

"Small, strong, powerful, and loyal they are the best choice, I'd say. It was Lucion's idea. So far it was a good one. Flurn did save Denim's life."

"I owe my life to her," Denim added cooly, as usual.

"But anyway, we have to go now. Ready Lucion? Valor?"

The two nodded. Lucion picked his head off of Gallia's lap and kissed her good bye.

"Be safe Lucion. When can I expect you back?"

Lucion thought a moment them got up close.

"I'll be back before you know it."

He winked and turned away. She still could see the sad look on his face. How long was it before she would see him? How long was it going to take her to hate him. Lucion took a few steps away with his brothers.

Gallia closed her eyes and listened in.

"Order's are orders," Was all that was said by Denim.

"I know," Lucion sighed.

He took off at a blinding speed. Gallia couldn't believe that they could match it. From the distance Gallia could still see they split up with their Eevees and climbed over whatever was in front of them or jumped to the next high thing.

"That is cool," Kira watched with an open mouth.

They exited the village still on the run without tire.

"I hope he'll be okay," Gallia worried.

"He's Lucion," Kira waved, "He'll be fine."

Gallia giggled and couldn't help but know her sister was right.

Gallia was with her mother helping her mother bake pastries.

"Ma, does Seta Lambda mean anything to you?" Gallia asked suddenly.

Her father stopped what he was doing and asked, "What was that you asked."

"She's wondering what Seta Lambda means. I've never heard of it," Replied her mother.

"I haven't either. Except from my grandfather. He said Alpha Phi Omega or something like that. It sounds like the same thing. I'm thinking military code. Where did you hear that form?" Asked her father.

"A vision," She lied.

Since she was a Gardevoir she could lie safely. That is, being her mother couldn't break her barrier. Unfortunately, the barrier was what gave her away.

"A vision? Hmm, your hiding something, aren't you? Your mind is blocked."

Gallia gulped.

"Well? Out with it," Her mother glared.

"Miss Fi used it…" Gallia replied reluctantly.

"Felicia used it? Why?" Asked Gallia's father.

"I don't know," Gallia shook her head.

"You were spying on them, weren't you?" Gallia's mother asked.

"Yes, but they were being suspicious. They didn't catch me."

"Gallia, I suggest you don't investigate that situation further. If you were to find something that you didn't want then it will scare you. Some things are best just ignored. Sometimes you will have to let the person go for good."

"But, Da, I can't just stop being friend's with them!" Gallia exclaimed.

Her father sighed and stood up, "Gallia, I'm not saying that. I'm saying, if you are finding anything alerting, you should stay out of it. Some Pokémon tend to drag you into it and use you. When you're in you can usually never get out till it ends."

Gallia became a bit nervous . Is that what Lucion was planning? To drag her in so much she couldn't get out of the situation? But what would the situation be in the first place? But Lucion seemed kind, he would never, would he?

"I need to get to work now. Goodbye everyone."

"Bye," They replied in unison.

"Gallia."

Gallia's thoughts were running through her head vigorously.

"Gallia?"

Gallia couldn't even hear her own name; her thoughts were so loud.

"Gallia."

Turned around to her mother.

"Your father is right. The best way to get out of a bad situation…?"

"…Is to never get into it. Yes, ma, I understand. But, somehow, I think it's already too late."

Her mother listened sympathetically as Gallia talked about her and Lucion's relationship.

"And, since this is all happening, I just…"

"Feel like your trapped?"

She nodded and almost sobbed. She hid it from her siblings as fast as she could.

"Honey, do you love him?"

Gallia nodded.

"Then what do you think you should do?"

"I don't know," Gallia shook.

She breathed in sharply. Her mother seemed to be in the same boat. They both didn't know what to do.

"You may have to ask Felicia the truth."

Gallia looked stunned, horrified.

"No, I can't. if I do, she'll know. She'll know I'm spying and who knows what. She told me already she didn't want to do something she didn't have to or want to. If I do, she may have to do just that to me."

Her mother sighed and hugged her. She began to stroke her head and try not to cry as well.

"Why did I even try to be friends with him? I don't understand what I was doing. How could I be so foolish?"

A knock on the door sounded. The two quickly pulled together and continued what they were doing.

"I'll get it," Kira yelled.

She ran over and opened the door.

"Hi, Miss Fi," Kira smiled brightly.

"Hello, dear," She smiled, "I'm just coming by to drop something off. It's for Gallia."

Gallia seized up. Her mother mouthed to her a little.

"Okay, thanks," Kira smiled.

Kira ran over.

"For you, Gallia," She handed out a letter.

Gallia wiped her hands, "Thank you, Kira."

Kira left. Gallia stared at the envelope and looked at her mother. She motioned to the letter. Gallia took a deep breath and opened it.

Dear Gallia,

How are you? I haven't seen you at the shop lately and I hoped to check up on you. It's a little quiet and lonely without you and your friends always talking to me about the latest rumors or gossip, but I do suppose your growing up into a fine young lady. Things have been hectic with the war beginning to stir into a thicker broth. But through it all, whenever I see you, I see hope. You are a rare breed of life that I have never thought to see. Knowing that Pokémon like you exist warms my heart. Gallia, never lose who you are. Through any circumstance, I beg you, remain who you are: A Kind Soul.

Your friendly shop keeper, Miss Fi

P.S: Lucion wanted me to stress that he would not allow the war to touch you.

Gallia sniffed and breathed out her stress. She was now relived. Her mother smiled at her.

"Huh?"

There was another page.

Dear Gallia,

Sorry that this letter came in late. I just wanted you to know that Lucion is going to be gone a while. He and his brothers are going to have some time together being Lucion is getting back in touch with them. (All thanks to you). Try not to worry too much about him, he'll be fine. Oh, and before I forget, he wants you to know he loves you. This is just in case he couldn't say it. He wants to tell you himself but alas, we can't all get what we want.

Miss Fi.

P.S: I've noticed Rixon's got a girlfriend. Why didn't' I know of this? Are all of you growing up that fast?

Gallia giggled and sighed.

"What is it?" Asked her mother.

Gallia gave her the letter.

"Rixon is dating? How come I didn't know this either?" Her mother asked.

"It never occurred to us to tell you," Gallia answered.

Kira came into the kitchen asking, "Are the pastries done yet?"

Gallia checked.

"Almost, they need to brown a little," Was the answer.

"Okay," Kira sighed.

She went back to what she was doing. Gallia made sure there wasn't a third then left to store the letter in her room. Without Lucion she felt a little board. Since she wasn't that young anymore all she had to do was choirs. And if Miss Fi dropped off a letter she was going to be busy if not at her shop.

"What to do. What to do," She sighed.

She stepped to the door.

"Ma, I'm going to step out for a walk!" She called.

"Be back shortly," Her mother called back.

"I will."

Gallia stepped out and took a deep breath. Her first thought was to see what her friends were doing. She walked down the steps and to the left to start her trek. As she moved across the path she could here gossip here and there or a casual conversation, a greeting, and even some news and rumors. In particular to the rumors was something from the war.

"Did you hear what happened in Unova?" Asked a villager.

"Unova? They're Kalos friendly. How would the war reach them?" Asked the villager across from his friend.

"Yea, well that's the thing. Unova decided to join in. Ever since Johto took a chunk of Sinnoh from Kalos they've been thinking on joining. They finally reached the decision to do just that."

"But, besides Kalos, Unova has the most advanced technology. If they make a campaign in Sinnoh, Johto won't last a month. They'll come to us!"

"That's just it. Kanto ain't enough help. Sinnoh is practical civil war right now."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Like I said: less than a month. My cousin from Sinnoh is beggin' me to come to him in Unova. He moved there recently to get as far from the war as he can. I might take him up on it."

"My family has nowhere to go if what you say is true."

"You should come with us then."

"Excuse me," Gallia interrupted, "I know it's rude of me to interrupt but I just thought I heard you say that Unova entered the war."

The Slowbro was quick to be friendly, "Not at all, Gallia. Everyone is curious one time to another and needs answers. You see, it just came in the newsletter today. Unova is tired of ignoring their allies war. They've been friends since the beginning of time. You see, Kalos is a republic, like Unova, and Kalos believes if everyone is united under their banner then the 'chaos' will end. The chaos started when they invaded though."

"But aren't Johto and Kalos sworn enemies anyway?"

"Only the ruling bloodlines. The king of Johto hates the Kalos Royal Family."

"Who rules Kalos now?" Gallia queried

"No one knows. They say the ruler is too inexperienced but somehow sufficient. Maybe he, or she, is just trying to finish the work his, or her, ancestors started. Although, I have heard that an order has been issued against anyone of Kalos blood or race. The shop keeper may be in danger."

"What order?" Gallia asked.

"They can't step into our grounds anymore. That is, if they want to live. Any Kalosians are marked as spies."

Gallia gasped, "But Miss Fi isn't a spy. She's just a kind…kind…"

She drifted. Gallia didn't want to admit it, but she was quite suspicious of Miss Fi. Maybe she was. Panic overtook Gallia. Maybe they all were. It only made so much sense. Lucion was always on outing outside the village. Zuros had a habit of coming in and out of the village with messages in foreign languages. Not to mention they all spoke a dialect not understood or spoken publically. That one time when Miss Fi shouted for Lucion during her younger years sounded like a slip. Even Penelope told her not to tell anyone she said anything in that language. Then there was the meeting. Orders. General. Reviving something. It all fit.

"Something wrong, Gallia?"

Gallia shook her head, "Not exactly, I just find this all hard to believe. Good bye."

She left abruptly.

"No no, this can't be right," She whispered to herself.

"Hey, have you seen the ship-owner lately?" Asked a random voice.

"No," Gallia lied.

"Okay," It nodded, "I just thought you might now. Her shop should be open but it isn't."

"What?" She asked suddenly.

"The store is closed today. It supposed to be open until six. It's a Saturday after all."

"Oh, bye then." She said quickly.

She went to the shop and looked in. The closed sign was up and she was nowhere to be seen. Gallia ran to Miss Fi's home. The door was partially open.

"Miss Fi?" She called.

She walked quickly inside.

"Miss Fi?' She asked again.

Miss Fi turned and some papers spilled. Gallia lunged to help but there was an interruption.

"No no, honey I've got it!" She exclaimed.

The papers were gathered quickly and put away sloppily in a box. Miss Fi smiled.

"Something you need?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Gallia asked.

"Fine, dear," She said all too quickly.

"What are you doing?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi smiled again and replied, "Uh, some cleaning. I can't work at the shop today, I'm feeling a bit ill."

"Then maybe I should…"

"NO! I mean, no thank you, dear. That's very sweet of you to offer though."

Gallia looked at her oddly.

"Miss Fi, what's that in your hand?"

Miss Fi did something and her hand was empty.

"What in my hand? I have nothing, right now, dear."

Gallia tilted her head. Miss Fi was lying and she knew it. Something was very wrong. And Miss Fi was part of it.

"So, I suppose you heard about the decree," Gallia stated nervously.

"Yes, that's what's putting me on edge right now. I think I may have to return home. Johto already knows about me."

No, that wasn't it. Something told Gallia that Miss Fi wasn't afraid of the issue. She played along.

"I'm very sorry," Gallia looked down, "We'll miss you, a lot."

Miss Fi sort of relaxed, her voice more smooth, "I know, dear; I will too."

Gallia caught a glimpse of list. Some of the names were exed out. The list wasn't so terrifying till she found her name written on it. Gallia's voice was shaky.

"W-well, as long as your alright," She smiled.

Miss Fi nodded and smiled, "Thank you for checking on me, dear. Hurry on now, your mother is probably worried about you."

"Yes, of course," She replied.

She walked out of the door. She heard a small sigh of relief from Miss Fi. Gallia kept walking but kept an ear on Miss Fi. Gallia stopped and watched Miss Fi with her powers. Miss Fi pulled out the list and the papers. She was sorting them out form a moment then her eyes were on the list. She scratched out another name. She did this for five minutes before stand straight.

"So, she's all there is left," Miss Fi said to herself.

Gallia widened her eyes, losing her focus. Miss Fi wouldn't be an assassin, would she? But why? How? She's protected her all this time. Maybe the list was for something else. Gallia began to shiver. She needed Lucion close. But wait, was this what Lucion was talking about?

"Oh, Dialga, no. Please no," She begged.

That night was restless for her. She tossed and turned, trying to relax so she could sleep. Her thoughts were deafening. Which made it worse for her. She wanted to sleep, just as much as she wanted to be safe. She sat up and tears started to form. She couldn't stop shaking. Gallia stood back onto her feet and dug into a small chest. A small wooden figure was inside. She pulled it out along with a heartscale pocket watch. They eased the fear a little but only by so much. She smiled at the time she received them. Things were so much better when she was younger. How did they change?

"Why is this happening?" She asked herself.

Gallia sank in her bed, looking at both figures.

"Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gallia woke up, softly opening her eyes. The pocket watch and Kirlia figure still in her hands. She put them back and wiped her face. She couldn't even recall her dream. For most of the day she façade her way through. Miss Fi was closed again, not even showing up today. Milly and Nini tried to talk to her, but she didn't hear them much.

"Gallia, are you even listening to me?" Milly asked, "What's wrong with you today?"

Gallia shook her head and replied, "Not feeling well. I'm going back inside to rest."

Milly looked at Nini. Gallia left them to their confusion. She put herself on her bed again and tried to not think of the list, Lucion, or the war. But what was there to think about? A few minutes of laying and she made a decision to come back out. Maybe the children's laughing would help. When she came out she saw everyone staring at something.

"Zuros?" She asked herself.

Zuros was huffing and puffing for air. He was nervous too. He looked extremely worried.

Suddenly, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Kalos! They're coming!"

"What?!" Shouted a Pokémon, "How? What are you talking about? How long will it take them?"

"A week at most," Zuros replied, "They'll get here before if something comes up. Hurry! Alert everyone, they have to go!"

The man was quick to get to the mayor. Everyone else was in uproar. Gallia quickly ran inside.

"Ma, we have to get Da!" She shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kalos is on their way. Zuros just spotted them along with his friends. They're trying to get everyone out before they come. We have a week. That's his estimation."

Her mother nodded.

She stopped what she was doing and shouted, "Kira, Rainer, get in here!"

They ran inside.

"Kira, help your brother get his things. Gallia, get your father. Go!"

Gallia bolted out of the door to the carpenter's house. She bumped into her father immediately upon opening the door.

"Da, we have to go," She said first thing.

"I know; I heard, come on," He motioned.

They ran back to their home.

"Honey, we'll take care of this, go and make sure Felicia is with sufficient help," Her father directed.

Gallia's stomach dropped. She swallowed and replied affirmatively. She took her time getting there but when she did she saw Zuros burst out the door and give Miss Fi her last box.

"That's everything, now go," He said quickly.

Lucion and everyone else was there.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"We'll be fine, we need to help the others," He replied.

"Felicia, you must go. Take this map, it'll lead you to the path I made. It should get you around the forces and to a safer place," Lucion added.

Miss Fi looked at all of them.

"Godspeed, Felicia," Glen said.

She looked up, "Gallia, did you need something?"

Gallia bounced and relied, "I was supposed to come and help but it seems you'll be fine."

Miss Fi smiled solemnly, "That's so sweet of you. You shouldn't worry about me, though. These boys always had met my needs."

She got off the carriage and approached her.

"I am going to miss you, Gallia. You were the daughter I wish I had," She smiled.

Gallia suddenly forgot about her fears and sobbed.

"Oh no no no, honey, don't cry, it's alright," Miss Fi comforted.

She hugged the crying girl.

"Listen, shh, listen. We had many good times, many bad, but also fun times. Whatever happens, you'll be the first Pokémon I will ever think about."

Miss Fi started to cry, "And I will cherish every moment I had with you."

"But what about the decree? If they find you…"

"Oh, I can take care of myself," She chuckled.

Gallia hugged her tightly.

"I'm more worried about you."

Gallia smiled and wiped her eyes, "Lucion's taught me a thing or two about battling. You can thank him."

Gallia, Miss Fi, and the others chuckled. Lucion scratched his head.

"I'll be sure to. Make sure to not be too romantic on him. He can only take so much."

Lucion shook his head. Gallia looked at him and smiled.

"Good luck," Gallia smiled.

"Thank you… Zeru," She bowed her head.

Gallia widened her eyes. Miss Fi left with a click of her tongue.

"Let's go help the others," Burns said to his brothers.

"I'll help Gallia's family," Lucion spoke up.

"Fine, but don't leave until everyone else has packed and left. Let's move," Zuros ordered.

Lucion followed Gallia to her home. Her family was barely packed.

"Let Lucion get that up there, Ma, Da; we have other things to get," Gallia instructed.

"This is pretty heavy, hon…"

Lucion picked up the trunk by himself and slid it into the carriage as if it were a light crate that was made out of hollow wood. Gallia's father dropped his jaw.

"Well? Let's go," Her mother pushed.

"Did you see him do that?" Gallia could hear her father say in the background.

"Thanks for coming and helping," Gallia smiled.

"It is a gift that you let me," He replied.

She smiled and looked up at him. They locked eyes and she looked down again.

"Gallia, come on!" Kira shouted.

Gallia sighed and went in to help her family. Lucion made the job go by much faster. As soon as they were done Gallia stood with Lucion again.

"Lucion, I…" She trailed off, "I…I just wanted to say that… I…uh"

"I know," he whispered, "I love you too."

Gallia looked up and sniffed.

"Why don't you come with us? I know they told you otherwise but…"

"Gallia, I can't. I want to, but I can't. Everyone else will need help," He replied.

She breathed deeply and exhaled with a choppy breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She felt the need to tell him something.

"Lucion, no matter what happens, I will never hate you," She whispered.

His eyes widened.

"Yes, I heard everything. The fact is: I don't care. Even if you are a spy your also something else: a caretaker. And that is who I fell in love with. No matter what happens, promise me you'll love me the same."

"I promise," He replied.

"Gallia, come," Her father motioned.

She looked at him then returned to Lucion.

"Good bye, Lucion."

Lucion took her hand and kissed it, with a whisper, "Good bye, Zeru."

Gallia looked puzzled. Why did Lucion and Miss Fi call her Zeru now. Penelope said it most often as her nickname, but they called her that as if it was supposed to mean something. Lucion loved her more than a sister so his case was more confusing. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but he didn't explain, he winked.

"Gallia, quickly now," Her father rushed.

She ran towards the carriage without looking away from him for a few seconds.

"Gallia!" Milly shouted.

Nini and Rixon were there with her.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before we parted ways," Nini said in tears.

"Just in case we couldn't see each other again," Milly added.

Gallia tried not to cry as well, "We all had our good times, but also fun times didn't we?"

The three laughed.

"Well, with any luck we'll end up on the same place," Rixon smiled.

"But if we're not…" Milly trailed.

She sobbed again.

"It's okay, Milly. Rixon has a point. We don't have to worry just yet," Nini wiped her tears away.

Gallia sighed and looked down, "I wish we didn't have to part like this. If we can, let's try to meet up."

The four agreed and, for the first time, parted ways.

"You'll see them again, honey," Her mother comforted.

Gallia usually begged to differ, but this time she only agreed, "I know."

The family gathered in their carriage and, with a snap, they were leaving behind their home… for good. Gallia watched as the village shrank in every second's movement. Kira and Rainer tried not to cry as the thought came they may not see their friends again.

"It's okay, You may see them yet."

"Whoa!" Gallia heard, "Lucion, what is it?"

Gallia looked around the corner. What was he doing? Gallia watched as he and his worried look tried to gain air. He reached out a folded piece of paper and waited for Gallia's father to take it. He slowly received it and looked it over.

"Lucion, this is a Kalos settlement."

Lucion stared at him pleadingly.

He sighed, "Well, if it's the only thing you can think of. Thank you… very much."

Lucion's ears pointed up and his smile thanked him. Lucion ran back to the village as quick as he could. Gallia waved to him; he waved back briefly. Gallia laid back and sighed. She needed to sleep this off. There was much on her mind.

"Gallia, this is for you," Her father smiled.

She looked up and saw a small box in her father's hand. He handed it to her.

"It came with the map," He explained.

Gallia looked at him then at the box. There was a note under it.

 _This isn't what you think it is. It's just a… "Promise" until I can rightfully be with you._

Gallia smiled and tilted her head. She opened the box to find a stone inside held tight like a bracelet.

"Huh! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Asked Kira.

"I don't know. But It's beautiful."

Gallia smiled in tears and put it on. It looked beautiful. This really helped keep the day from being a total ruin. She laid back down but didn't stop fawning over her new accessory. It was the most beautiful thing she ever had. She tended to trace her middle finger around the stone wondering what it possibly could be. It looked somewhat familiar just with a different glow. It had a sort of shape inside of it.

"I wonder what that is," She said to herself.

She examined it a little more but eventually went to rest. She woke up three hours later with her family stopping for a stretch. Rainer had woke her up for the same reason. Gallia picked herself up and took a few steps out of the carriage. Her mother was helping Kira clean herself while her father took care of the Rapidashes. Rainer just took off running.

"Don't wonder too far!" Gallia yelled.

"I won't," He replied.

Gallia sighed and shook her head as he was beginning to shrink. She turned her attention toward the Rapidashes .

"Hello you two," She smiled, petting them.

"Here, help me brush them off, would you, Gallia?"

Gallia took the brush from her father's hand and began brushing one of them off. There were a few stickers and loose hairs on them. They were very filthy.

"Hmm, I'm going to get some water for their coat," Gallia said getting a bucket from the back.

She walked over to the stream and dipped it in the water. When the bucket was half full she took it out and went back to cleaning the Rapidashes. Her father excepted the wet rag and wiped one of them down.

"Your right, they are pretty dirty," Her father smiled.

Gallia giggled and took a glimpse for Rainer. He was nowhere in sight! Gallia panicked.

"Where's Rainer?"

"What? I thought he was just around the corner," answered her father, "Grace, where's Rainer?"

Her mother looked around then began to panic as well.

"I thought he was with you," She replied.

"I told that brat not to venture too far!" Gallia said in a rage.

She took off running the direction Rainer ran. He wasn't anywhere in sight still.

"Rainer!" She called, "Rainer! Come on back!"

There was no reply. She started scurrying left in right to find him. But then something played in her head. Something Lucion told her.

" _Gallia, if you've lost something important then first, say calm. If you do that you can stay aware. You never know what lurks ahead_."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Using her psychic power, she tried to track Rainer. There! Next to a waterfall, he was hunting for something.

"That little…"

She walked the direction he was in and there he was, just like she found him. When he looked up, she was furiouse.

"I thought I told you not to venture too far!" She scolded, 'You had us worried sick!"

"I didn't," He argued, "I knew where I was going!"

"But were you in sight?!" She yelled.

He was silent.

"That's what venturing far means! You're out of sight or earshot! I shouted for you and you didn't' answer!"

"I'm sorry," He whined.

Gallia growled at him. Lucion's voice rang in her head, telling her some other good advice. She sighed and hugged her little brother.

"Rainer, I'm sorry I yelled, but you shouldn't do that again, okay? Stay with us and you won't get in trouble again. Come on, it's not safe out here," She said, kissing his little head.

He nodded in tears and hugged her.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a Pokémon that reviled himself as she turned around.

"Just back to my parent, so if you would please, stand aside," She glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He smiled, "But I can't just do that."

"Why not," Gallia asked shrewdly.

"Because you're on my… our territory," He chuckled.

Gallia swallowed and looked around. A few more Pokémon reviled themselves, staring at her in such a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Just stay quiet and things will be okay," He grinned.

"Gallia?" Rainer hugged tightly.

Gallia was afraid, they could tell that much. But she wasn't going to let them do what they wanted to her. And she certainly wasn't going to let them touch Rainer. She closed her eyes, remembering the tips Lucion gave her about bandit excepts.

" _Remember, you're the psychic; you have the upper hand, being able to tell them apart and where they are. Use this. When battling you need to know the number and make cautions. For starters, count any visual targets. If there are any more that looked specialized in range then take them in account. Battling one to however many takes quick wit and skill. You need to time everything. Your shield can help you but only so well. Keep calm, don't let them intimidate you_."

Gallia counted the bandits. There were only seven of them. Six more were hiding and waiting for her to make a move.

" _If you know you can't handle them all then even the odds. You shield will reflect any ranged attacks and psychic will allow you to pick them up and throw them. Use this as well to appear more powerful than you are. But, for the record, Gardevoirs are naturally powerful so you shouldn't be too hard to make intimidating_."

Gallia took a breath as the leader came close.

"Back off," She said calmly.

"Excuse me," He scoffed.

"Fine. I'll just have to make you!" She said in a shout and picked him up with psychic. She threw him into a tree and used reflect. The move stopped the ranged attacks, throwing them back at their users. He used psychic again to use the leader as a club. She beat the ranged attackers before picking up another Pokémon and using him to defend herself from the charging ones. In the end, she crashed the two together. They all looked at her. She puffed up her chest and picked up two rocks with psychic. Her face was fierce.

"Shoot, she's stronger than she looks. Let's get out of here!" Shouted the leader.

They bolted off as fast as they could. She put the rocks down and took a deep breath.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that?" Rainer said in awe.

"I don't know," Gallia said as if she was recovering from a heart attack.

"You weren't scared, were you?" He smirked.

Gallia stood up defensively, "What? No, of course not. I could handle those… pathetic weaklings. Come on, let's go before they come back. Ma and Da are already worried as it is.

Rainer followed his sister, suddenly proud to be her brother.

"There you are," Her father said relived, "We were so worried."

"Papa, you should have seen her. There were these bad guys…"

"Bad guys?" Kira asked.

"Ssh! And then they were all like, 'come with us and you won't' get hurt.' But Gallia was like, 'back off!' and she… she picked him up and threw at a tree. Then she beat them all up like nothing. She was so awesome!" Rainer ranted on for a minute.

"Hold on," halted their mother, at last, "Gallia, what is he talking about?"

Rainer shouted, "Mama, I was just telling you! Gallia beat up some bad guys."

"We know, sweet heart, we just want to hear what Gallia has to say about it."

Gallia looked at the many eyes looking at her.

"Well, Gallia? What is he talking about?" Asked her father.

"It's true, da. We were attacked. Thanks to Lucion's teaching I was able to control the situation. It was just psychic and reflect. They basically hurt themselves."

Gallia's mother lifted her eyebrows, "You caused them to hurt each other?"

Gallia nodded, "In a manner, yes. Lucion said part of winning a battle is intimidation. You can avoid a battle if your enemy thinks they can't beat you. 'They may be big, but all you need to do is get bigger.' He says."

Gallia's parents looked at each other and shrugged.

"We owe a lot to Lucion, Gallia. He's a real blessing to our family," Said her mother.

Gallia smiled, "Yea, I know. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably out on an adventure to another district, helping someone pack, or maybe trying to find us. Whatever it is, I wish I knew. I miss him already."

"It's only been a few hours, honey."

"Greg," Her mother whispered, "When you're in love, a single hour is as painful as a day when your apart."

He looked at her and shrugged dismissively. Gallia was distant.

"Well, we should leave before those bandits find us. Come on," Ordered their father.

They packed and left back on the road. Gallia sighed and looked down at her lap and sighed. The stone was still on her wrist. She traced it with her finger and smiled.

"I'm holding your word, Lucion. Find me again soon," She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was rather boring for Gallia. No fiend to talk to, no Miss Fi to ask her how she was doing, and no Lucion to… well, that's her business. Life was harder without the ones you loved. Of course this wasn't considering family. However, thanks to Lucion's advise, Gallia was able to protect herself and her family. Still, she could never forget the festivals her village had, the fun they would make, the games played. She could never forget the fireworks Lucion and Miss Fi launched off. The show was the most exciting thing the village had. Of course, other than that dodge ball game Lucion and his friends had.

"Halt," They heard.

Gallia's father stopped the carriage.

"Due to the invasion of Kalos we have to check any passersby," Said the solder.

"O-of course," He replied.

Gallia widened her eyes and remembered something during her childhood. The stone she wore was not legal in Johto borders. She took it off and hid it quickly on her person. The solders checked the carriage saying "clear" once in a while if there was nothing interesting.

"Wait," Said one sternly as he looked at Galia, "What's that?"

Gallia froze and felt sick. She was just about to vomit. The solder completely missed her and pulled out a box of food.

"Oh, this is too good," He chuckled.

Gallia sighed but gulped when she realized he heard her.

"You hiding something?" He chuckled.

"N-no," she replied, "I just thought you were looking at me when you were after our rations."

The solder didn't look convinced.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked with a wide smirk, "So there's nothing at all?"

She shivered at his breath creeping down on her.

"Leave her alone, Vainer," Said his friend.

Vainer laughed and jumped of the carriage.

"Sorry about 'em, he's just a little, eh. Well, you adults know where I'm going," Smiled his friend, "You guys head on and be careful. Good luck out there."

"Thank you," Gallia said to the nice one.

They left without another word.

"I was saving those," Said Gallia's mother, agitatedly.

"Leave it alone, Grace, were lucky enough they didn't find anything else."

"Well, I wish they would keep their hands off of their own people's things."

"That's something they may be impossible for them, Grace."

Their conversation went on as Gallia watched the two continue their patrol. The carriage went on. They followed the road and once in a while looked at the map. The weather was beginning to change slightly.

"Gallia, could you take over for me?" Asked her father, "You know better then yout mother how to take the rains."

"Yes, Da," She replied getting up.

"Here, it might rain," He said giving her a cloak.

Gallia excepted it and paused. The cloak felt familiar. She wrapped hit around her and noticed the hood and solid grey color. This was Lucion's! How did it get back to her? She took the rains and examined the cloak. Then it hit her. How did she not notice? Lucion had his clock on at one point but when he said good bye she didn't remember seeing it on him. He must have sneaked it on for them. But what would he do for when it rains and get's cold? She tried not to think of a shivering Lucion in the middle of the rain, non-stop walking in one direction.

"I hope he's alright," She said distantly.

They lit the lamps since it was getting dark. With the flame and the magnified glass, the laps could focus their light in a strong beam. The Rapidashes were faithful to keep walking, even in the rain being as harsh at it began. She looked back into the carriage and asked about the road.

"We should be coming to some turns," said her father.

He read the map near a lit lamp.

"Did Lucion leave any notes on the terrain?" Gallia asked.

"Yes", he answered, "How did you know?"

"Something he told me. He said that if I ever want to make a map I should always leave warnings on terrain like mud or flashflood build."

"Well, he did leave a flashflood build warning on the left turn. Unfortunately that's the shortcut too. Uh-oh, the right turn is not safe either. It's a bandit hazard. I don't think risking that is a good idea."

"I don't think they want to attack anyone in this weather," Gallia shrugged.

"Gallia, they may be counting on us to do just that," Said her father.

Gallia took what he said in good consideration. She halted next to the signs with the fork.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to wait for the weather to clear up?" She asked.

"I'm going to see how bad the flashflood is," He answered, motioning her back inside, "Keep everyone safe. Pull out those fighting moves if you see any bandits."

She laughed with her father.

"Oh, take this," She said giving him the cloak.

"Where did we get this anyway?" He asked her.

"It's Lucion's. He left it for us. We should have bought some while we had the chance so he wouldn't have to do that."

"If you mate with the boy, I'll be a happy man," He laughed.

Gallia laughed too. The Gallade braved the storm and trudged out. After an hour Gallia became a little worried. He was taking way too long. Either that or…wait a minute. There he was. He trudged back, exhausted, and didn't look to good.

"Ah-AAH-AAAH-CHOO!"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think I caught a cold," He replied.

She helped him crawl back in.

"Well, the good news is that we don't have to go down some bandit infested path."

"And the bad news?" Gallia asked.

"The flashflood is blocking both paths. I could see it down from where I was. It wasn't too far apart. The flashflood looked more like river to me."

"So we have to wait?" Gallia sighed.

"Well, I have a plan," He replied, "If we attach some logs to our wheels we can float over the 'river' and the Rapidashes can pull us."

"The current is too strong though, isn't it?" Gallia asked.

He pause and shook his head, "This cold is getting to me. If only that Lucion was here to talk to you. Has he taught you anything else about going out in the land?"

Gallia thought back, trying to remember anything she could that he said. Nothing came to mind. But then something came up

"Da, how well aligned with the trees to each other?" Gallia asked.

With that question, they found themselves going that path again. Gallia looked at the trees swallowed by the water. It wasn't perfect but it could make a good wall.

"Alright, Lucion told me something one time. He told me about these water walls called dams. If we can get some logs and make a wall with the trees then we can use your plan from before."

"But that'll take forever, hon. And one of use is going to have to dive under to get these logs to do something to stay under."

"I know, but it's the only plan I have. We can still wait it out."

Her father looked around the area again.

"I think we'll just have to," He sighed getting back into the carriage.

Gallia did the same. She stared at the terrain again. There was a log bridge leading to the other side. She looked at a rock and lifted it with Psychic then threw it to the other side. Something clicked. She looked at the bridge, it could collapse under her. It would be slippery too.

"What would Lucion do?" She asked herself.

The answer was obvious. If he knew psychic he would do the same. That's just who he was. She looked at the ever rapid, growing, flooded path.

"I have to do it," She said to herself.

She gathered her courage, put on Lucion's cloak and stepped out again.

"Where are you going, honey?" Asked her mother.

"I'm going to take a look at the terrain again. I think I might have a plan," She answered.

She didn't exactly lie so her mother didn't detect it.

"Just don't' fall in. That current will take you away less than a second," Was the warning.

"Yes, ma," She replied.

Gallia climbed the slippery tree and got onto the bridge

"Okay, you can do this," She said.

Her heart began to beat louder than the rain. Her first step was made. Then her second came after, her third, fourth, fifth. She began to wobble and regain balance. There was a slight creek. She swallowed and kept walking. Suddenly, her feet slipped from under her. She was fortunate that she wasn't a boy. She grabbed the log and looked down and the thundering water below her.

"Come on, come on, you've got this," She breathed.

She tried to stand back up but the log was too wet. She just dragged herself across. The log bent in. She had to stand. The water was touching her feet! Gallia struggled to get up off her rear and on her feet but then a crack was heard. She looked next to her and a tree wanted to give way.

"Oh no, Dialga give me time, please," She begged.

She prayed, all the while, trying to make it through. She wasn't even half way and things were not looking good. Suddenly the bridge moved on her. It rested on a new position, worse than before.

"If only Lucion were here," She cried to herself.

The angle of the bridge would not be very safe to walk on. She couldn't climb on it either If she did she could slip and fall off. She was trapped.

"Acreus, help," She called.

Her parents were not going to hear her over the thunder. She clung onto the log. Then something came to mind. A long time five years back when Lucion was teaching Gallia to fight he said there was a move she could use. She tried so hard to learn as a Kirlia but it wasn't doing well for her: ice punch. She still didn't know how to use it. But now was the time to learn. She took it all in account what he said. She focused hard on her fist. She tried and tried then thrust her fist in the water. Nothing happened. She whined and tired again.

" _Think, cold_ ," she remembered, " _Right now it takes thinking to make a move but eventually you'll get it by instinct. As a matter of fact, try to just pretend you know how to do it_."

Gallia cleared her mind and shouted, "Ice punch!" then punched the water.

It froze over. She laughed and did it again. She landed on the ice and did it repeatedly to make a path. The tree suddenly gave way. It was falling towards her! She used the punch again and jumped on the new platform. Oh no! There were more! She used her punch again with more focus and made a bigger platform to run then make a gambling jump. There was no way she was going to make it. She landed in the water and drifted but she grabbed onto a tree root. She wasn't giving up now. She pulled herself up. But, to make the matter worse, there was a big log headed her way. She tried to fight the current and pull herself up but it wouldn't give. Ice punch wasn't going to save her this time. She braced for impact but a force picked her up and dropped her on wet ground. She looked around but there was nothing there. She looked at the carriage but there was no one outside of it. Now was not the time to wonder. She used psychic, finding surprising that it was easier to move the Rapidashes and it then it was to get across herself.

"What the…!" Her father shouted as he saw they were over the water.

Gallia set it nicely one flat ground and exhaled. She was shivering and now getting her own cold. She stepped on something. She found a bottle at her feet.

"How did that get here?" She asked herself.

It was a small mushroom inside. Just enough so that they could make some soup for their cold. But who would leave that around? Was it a bandit supply stash? Whatever it was, whoever lost it, saved their lives. Gallia walked to the carriage shivering bad enough that her father could notice it in the distance. For a moment, he thought she was a lost shiny Gardevoir.

Gallia, for heavens… AH-CHOO! Yech, never mind. Get inside and get dry, your all wet! I'll ask you later about everything."

She got in with the surprise for her mother.

"Goodness dear, what have you done?" She screamed.

Kira helped her get the wet cloak off along with her dress and gave her a warm towel. Rainer did as he was told by hanging the cloak out. Gallia was too frozen to talk.

"Ooh, dear, you have a fever and it's bad. I fear you may have pneumonia or, hopefully, a cold. Maybe something worse."

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"No, don't speak. You can do that when you're warm," Her mother said, "but nod yes or no when I ask this. Did you get us across?"

Gallia nodded.

Her mother smiled and kissed her head, "You made your father very happy."

Gallia showed her the bottle in her shivering hand.

"Oh, perfect! That'll make some good stew for the two of you. It'll cure you straight away," Her mother smiled.

Gallia smiled and shut her eyes. She was so tired.

The night was long but the storm had stopped and the sun shone through the brightest. The weather became a lot warmer than yesterday as well. Gallia woke up feeling hot and sick. She sneezed herself wide awake when she found herself alone in the carriage. She looked down the blankets to discover the mystery on why she felt so exposed. She turned a little red.

"Good morning, honey," Smiled her mother.

Gallia first covered herself but sighed and replied, "Good morning. Where are we?"

"A good hundred miles from Placid, honey. Here, Lucion's cloak is dry. I can't seem to find your change of clothes, so this will have to do until I get your dress washed and dried. Gallia pulled the cloak over her before wrapping it around her tightly as not to be exposed. She removed the cover over her and rewrapped the cloak again. A fuzzy feeling came over her. She was wearing Lucion's cloak and _only_ Lucion's cloak. It made her feel dizzy. She sat back down and hid herself again.

Her mother giggled, "It's alright, were both women here. When you're ready come and get some stew. Kira helped make it."

Gallia smiled and laid back down for a moment. When her mother left she picked herself back up and went out next to the fire. Kira gave her a clay bowl with some stew inside.

"Thank you, Kira," She smiled.

Gallia smelled it then took one spoonful. It was good. She grinned tiredly. Gallia looked for her father. He looked just fine, chopping some wood. Gallia loked at Kira. Kira was staring at her .

"What?" Gallia asked.

"Nothing," Kira replied a little red.

Kira looked down on herself and looked envious. Gallia put on a puzzled face. She looked for Rainer. Fortunately, he was in sight this time. Next to the water.

"Hey, the great heroine of our travels is awake," Smiled her father.

Gallia became a little more self-conscience and covered herself smiling, "Yes, but I would say heroine."

"I would," He smiled, "Arew you feeling well?"

"not really," She replied, "I hot and tired."

"Yea, you're sick," He laughed, "You should get some rest."

"Okay," Gallia nodded.

He pat her back and went back to work. Gallia spotted Kira staring again. Gallia looked down and around herself.

"What?" She asked again.

"Just thinking," Kira replied.

"Was she…?" Gallia asked herself, but cut off her thoughts, "Never mind."

Galia's mother came back with her dress all dry.

"Here, you go. Now put it on before someone else comes and sees you on accident," She smiled.

Gallia hopped back in the carriage and put it on. It felt better than Lucion's cloak, though she had a feeling she could have gone longer without her dress. It made her feel weird to think that. She came back out to finish her stew. She was mostly quiet, daydreaming about seeing Lucion again or going past memory lain to what things they used to do.

"Gallia, how are you feeling now?" asked her mother.

"I'm better, still tired though," She replied.

"That's to be expected," She nodded, "Go and get some sleep. We'll be back ready to go in a few minutes."

Gallia nodded and left back into the carriage. She set herself down then laid back to rest. Gallia pulled the covers over staring at the cloak. An impulse made her pull off the covers and replace it with the cloak. Suddenly she felt like she could rest better. She tried smelling it to see if it smelled like Lucion at all. It didn't, to her disappointment. It smelled more like the soap her mother used to do the laundry. She sighed and shut her eyes to go to sleep. Finally she was able to drift off into a solid slumber. She truly earned it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gallia woke up due to a huge bump on the road. She hit her head once and that got her up. She groaned and rubbed the spot that was hit.

"Good morning again," Her mother greeted.

"Good morning, " Gallia replied.

She yawned and stretched herself before asking, "What time is it?"

Her mother looked out and replied, "About twelve."

"Where's Rainer and Kira?" Gallia wondered when she couldn't see them.

"Up front with your pa," She replied.

Gallia nodded and looked out the back of the carriage. Nothing but road and trees along with grass and plants. She sighed and secretly wished that something exciting would happen. Unfortuantly, that "exciting" thing didn't take too long.

"Halt," Called a Johtoan solder, "By order of the king you are to b searched for any Kalosian identity and be confiscated of half you r rations."

Gallia's father widened her his eyes and stated, "But we've been searched already by two other solders just twenty miles back!"

"Then you'll be searched again!" He argued, "Now don't resist or you will be labeled as a spy or associate."

They stood quite and left the carriage. Gallia had that sick feeling again. How was she going to hide her "promise" that Lucion gave her. She knew she had no choice. When they weren't looking she took the box and threw it a good way's away forward.

"What was that?" Asked a solder when he heard it land.

"That nothin'," said the captain, "Get back to work."

The solder sighed and did as he was told. They were more thorough then the last two. But instead of two, there were six. Two looked out, two in, and two examined them. This was not counting the captain who over watched the whole thing. Eventually they gave up trying to find anything and went to taking the rations.

"Sir, there isn't much here," Said a solder.

"How much do they have?' Asked the captain.

"Just a box of berries, a box with some bottled herbs and spices, and two box's of baked goods."

"Take it all," Motioned the captain.

"What!" Yelled Gallia's father, "You said half!"

"Yes, and now we take it all for resisting," The captain replied.

"Resisting? I was defending my family!" He shouted.

"Yes, and it got you in trouble, so you can blame them. The king thanks you personally for your sacrifice. And rejoice, you can have this. No other solders will be stopping you for another check with it. Now go before I lose my temper with you."

He was about to argue back, but instead he let it go. They were left with no rations now. The solders moved on the opposite direction. Gallia ran into the forest and looked for the box.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"It has to be here somewhere, I threw it right here," Gallia said to herself.

Rainer hopped off and picked up a black box," Is this it?"

Gallia took it and squeezed his tightly, "Yes! Thank you, this is it!"

"Your…welcome…air?"

She let him go and opened the box. The jewel was completely unharmed. She smiled at it and put it on.

"Thank you, Rainer, thank you," She said in kisses, "Let's go."

They returned to the carriage and returned to their journey.

"Alright, Gallia, can you get me the map?" Her father asked.

"Where is it?" Gallia asked.

"Should be under the…Oh no," He said in wide eyes, "They must have taken it."

Gallia widened her eyes, "But how can we tell our way and know what were about to go through without it?"

"We can't, why would they take our map?" He growled.

"Greg. They probably thought of it for their own uses," Answered his wife.

"I can't believe this," He shouted, 'Not only do they take an hour of our time, and steal our rations but they take our map. Are they trying to kill us?"

Gallia sighed to herself. Fortunately, the road was mostly straight and swervy. There were no forks…yet. They stopped again after five good hours of ground.

"A few more days and we'll be out of Johto into Hoenn," Gallia heard her father say.

"Isn't Hoenn neutral ground? Will we be okay there?" Asked Gallia.

"We should be fine," Replied her mother, "Hoenn is actually a conquered land of Kalos. Unlike Sinnoh, Johto can't seem to get a foothold on Hoenn."

Gallia nodded in understanding.

"How are we going to get across the border?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, hon. I think that map might have been the only pass we had," answered their father.

Gallia grew tense again. She couldn't believe how incompetent those solders were. They took nearly everything from them. A grave feeling filled her. She remembered something precious that she packed. Did they take that out of greed? Gallia shuffled around in the carriage boxes. It was in her personal box with her dresses. Hopefully they didn't look too thoroughly inside. She dug to the bottom and saw the small ring box. She opened it up and sighed as she pulled out her heartscale pocket watch. This was the only thing she had to remember Penelope by.

"Gallia, is everything alright?" Asked her mother..

"Just fine," She replied cheerfully, "I thought they might have taken something but it's here."

"Oh good," smiled her mother.

Gallia took the pocket watch and attached it to her dress for a bit.

"I'm going to go for a small walk," she said tucking the pocket watch in the only pocket she had.

"Don't' be too long," Said her mother, "We may need to head out early to try to get some food."

"Yea, and we could use that fast because I'm getting hungry," Rainer said patting his stomach.

"Okay, I'll be back before you know it," She smiled.

Gallia walked on the path to stay safe from getting parted or lost. She tried to stay in view as well. The last thing for her to do was end up like what Rainer did. But then she took it into more thought.

"I'm older and more able of taking care of myself," She said to herself, "I can go a little more ways."

And she did. She went the normal safe distance than added an extra few minutes distance. She found a stream that looked like a good resting place.

"I'll take a break before going back," She smiled.

Gallia sat next to the stream and closed her eyes. The butterfrees and Beutiflies were looking nice this year. However it was becoming end of season so they weren't going to last long. She watched as the fish Pokémon swam downstream. She laughed as one stared and then flipped way. Then another one caught her attention. It looked familiar. As a matter of fact. It didn't even look like fish Pokémon. However it was definitely a water type. She laid back, not caring enough o examine it closer. She just wanted to relax with nature for a little while. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew a happy feeling in the air. A shadow blocked the sun suddenly. She panicked and opened her eyes. It was just a white cloud. She giggled at how on edge she was.

"Gallia, you need to relax more often," She said to herself.

She took the peket watch and messed with it then put it back. She stared at the water and looked about.

"It's probably safe," She said slipping off the top part of her dress.

She took some of the water and rubbed it on her head. She continued by rubbing more on her neck. She moved lower and lower until she reached her stomach. She sighed and began slip her dress back on.

"Stopping already? But it was just getting interesting," She heard behind her.

She nearly fell in. Her first instinct was to cover her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked.

These were solders. How many solders did they have on one path?

He laughed and tapped his friend.

"You don't think anyone will notice a small slack from the job, do you?" He asked.

"Naw, it shouldn't take long," Replied his friend.

One of them focused on her. She suddenly couldn't move. They were using Psychic! She tried to get free.

"No! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, "You first."

The Pokémon rubbed his hands together and got up close. He began to chew on her neck.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

He smiled and looked down. Suddenly his expression changed. He looked up at her, not with lust but with surprise.

"A mega stone!" He exclaimed, "She's a Kalosian!"

"What? No!" She shouted in a cry, "This was given to me by someone. I'm Johtoan!"

He laughed and said, "Now now, that changes nothing. I'm actually happy your Kalosian."

He creeped closer to her ear, "'cause that means I have a good reason for reporting back late. This is going to be fun."

"No! No! Please!" She began to cry.

He leaned in again but a splash from behind her got his attention. A powerful jet of water followed. She was finally released from the hold. She quickly put her dress and looked for the attacker. No one was behind her.

"Crap! Something's in there, kill it and her too!" Shouted the patrol solder.

Gallia backed up and lost her balance. One pulled her back and threw her to the ground.

"You are not going to enjoy this, but I will," He smirked evilly.

He began to suffocate her roughly. It was a stronger version of Cypher. His hold didn't even let her gasp. She could feel that this was it this time. If that thing didn't come back, she was dead. Then they heard a scream.

"Gaah! Get it off me!" Shouted the solder's friend.

They looked over and saw a Vaporeon using bite on its victim. He didn't stop choking her. Suddenly, a force, so rough and angry that she thought it was her father, picked him up and off of her. She looked over, expecting her father as she gasped and coughed for air, but it wasn't. It was far worse for him… Lucion. Lucion looked enraged at him. He held the Pokémon with one hand in the air.

"Wha… who…are…you?" He chocked.

Lucion didn't answer and lifted him higher.

He picked up a rock and used rock smash, forcing him to lose conscience. Whether he was dead or not was yet to be determined. Eventually the other solder was too. Lucino looked down at Gallia with a worried look. She smiled and said his name weakly, reaching out for him. He grabbed her hand and knelt down to her. She first caressed his cheek then breathed in his scent. It was him.

"Valor, find her parents. I'll stay with her," He ordered.

His voice, it was so soft and deep. She loved hearing it again. This was too good to be true; what was the catch?

He leaned in and whispered, "Hello, Zeru."

She knew there and then that there was no catch. She finally had him again. She relaxed and slept peacefully. Knowing she was safe in Lucion's arms. She felt the world move around her. Slowly she regained awareness. She felt something hold her hand. It was a paw actually. She also knew she was under some covers. Well, a cloak.

"Lucion?" She asked.

She felt him sit up and closer. She opened her eyes and tried to get up quickly. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She stared at him. In the eyes and continued to get up slowly, this time. His paw slowly removed itself from her shoulder. She stopped it in its withdraw and moved the paw to her chest. She took a deep breath and blushed bright red. She smiled at him and drew close, connecting her lips with his. He closed his eyes and returned it.

"I missed you so much," She began, "I thought I was going to die. Oh, and thank you for your cloak. It really saved us. Especially me. Here have it back. You need more than us."

He smiled and took the cloak, wrapping it around her instead. It _was_ a little chilly. After all. She looked at his neck. A familiar sight. A red scarf if she wasn't mistaken.

"My scarf," She smiled, "You still wear it!"

He nodded proudly and fixed it.

"That color looks so nice on you," She complimented.

He scratched his head.

"Gallia, good to see your awake. Lucion's friend lead us to you and him and we were able to take care of you on time. Feel any pain?"

"No," she replied, "That's peculiar. His grip was hard."

"Yes well Lucion fixed you up some pain medicine as well as some food for all of us. He was willing to share some ingredients with us. He has quite the skill with herbs and berries," He mother smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me," Gallia smiled, "I've seen him do a lot of wonders."

"Yes, well, now that he's here, I think we have all our problems solved. Here, have some soup. It's much better than anything I can compete with."

Gallia took the bowl and drank the broth.

"Lucion, you're a wonder," She complimented.

He chuckled and scratched his head.

"Yes, and he's willing to come with us. He'll be traveling with us from now on. Right Lucion?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled at Gallia.

"That's wonderful. What about your brothers?" She asked.

He shook head and gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, as long as were not holding you against your will," She said happily.

"Hey, Lucion, can we have more lemonade?" Rainer asked.

He was about to dig his bag for more but there mother replied, "Oh no you don't. You've had enough sugar for today."

Lucion shrugged and them and smiled.

"Okay," Kira sighed.

She suddenly got chipper again, "Hey, Lcuion, can I borrow long seeing thingy again?" She asked.

He took a spy glass form his belt and handed to her happy to obliged.

"Good luck getting that back," Gallia giggled.

"I'll give it back," Kira glared, "but you should try it sometime it's really really cool!"

"Hey, kira let me try," Rainer reached over to take it.

"No, I got it first. First me then you," She stuck up.

They got on the back of the carriage and looked out at the edge of the cliff.

Gallia heard her father speak up, "Lucion, I could use an experienced driver here. I want to see my daughter."

Lucion took off his bag and took over the rains.

"Ah, there you are, sleepy head," He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, Da. The greatest now that Lucion is here," She answered.

"I knew you would. Lucon has already solved over half our problems. Thanks to him we're halfway across Hoenn now. Go ahead and look out, enjoy the view. Now that he's here I can take a good nap too. Wkae me when we stop for a stretch. He stretched and fell asleep quickly.

Galia's heard her mother giggle, "That's the man I'm in love with. Maybe you should work on yours. He does deserve a fine reward, wouldn't you think?"

Gallia looked at Lucion as he checked his compass and map while driving. Gallia got out next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He put his head on hers and kissed it before returning to work.

'My family loves you, Lucion," She started, "I love you… more than ever."

He chuckled and replied, "I love you too."

"Gallia, try this!" Kira interrupted.

Gallia sighed in frustration but only Lucion noticed. He laughed to himself.

"Fine," She said under her breath. She took it and looked out from the cliff.

"Wow," Was all she could let out.

Rainer messed with another thing on Lucion's belt.

"Lucion what's this?" He asked.

"That's his compass," Gallia rebuked, "don't mess with it."

On contraire of what she said, he let it off his belt for Rainer to handle. Rainer grinned excitedly and messed with it. Lucion pet his head. Kira took the spy glass back and looked through it some more.

"Your very kind to let them do that," Gallia commented.

Lucion took off his hat and wiped his head. Gallia put on a mischievous smile and swiped it from his paw. She put it on; this time, it fit just nicely. He lifted his eyebrows. It looked like her liked what he saw. She kept the hat.

"Good luck getting this back," She grinned widely.

He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close giving her a kiss then swiping the hat back.

"That was cheating, I stole fair and square," She said childishly.

Come to think of it, she noticed she was beginning to act younger. Gallia stretched and looked at his bag. She dug through it to see if the thing she was looking for was there. It was: the tent. Her grin was wide and rather sinister.

"I see you have a tent," She whispered to him.

He nodded and popped his neck side to side.

"You know what that means right?" She asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She was just waiting for him to piece it together.

"You won't be sleeping tonight," She answered for him.

He began to sweat. She heard a small gulp form him.

Gallia picked up her wrist and said in a sensual voice, "You promised."

He looked away.

"Oh come on, I promise I'll be as quiet as you," She swore, wrapping her arms around him.

He sighed but didn't answer.

They stopped for sunset. Lucion built a fire I less than a minute. Valor kept Rainer company. Kira, Gallia, and their mother cooked. Their father chopped some wood and took a rest again. Lucion offered to do most of the hard work. They had a meal then did their separate things. Valor, Rainer, and Kira played while their parents had some time alone, which was a first in a while. No one tried to figure out what they were doing. But Lucion was teaching Gallia how to set up a tent. They finished shortly and put some bedding form the carriage inside the tent. Kira, Rainer, and Valor went to bed in the carriage. Gallia's father was there as well, but her mother stayed with the fire for a while.

"Can't sleep?" Gallia asked.

She shook her head, "No, baby, I'm just wanting to stay awake a little while longer."

Gallia stared at Lucion. He was under the tree next to the cliff, just strutting left and right.

"He's been doing that ever since he… well ever since I remember," Explained her mother, "I tried seeing what was going on in his mind but all that I could read were math problems. He's learned to protect his mind without mental training."

Gallia stared at him for a few minutes.

"Why don't you go on to bed? You don't get this much time to rest usually," Gallia advised.

"Sure, baby, good night," She left.

"Good night," Gallia respond.

Gallia smiled to herself and picked herself up. She was wearing Lucion's cloak again. _Only_ Lucion's cloak. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his body. He stopped and looked up.

"Keep me warm," She pleaded.

He turned his head smiled, and looked down.

"Where's your dress?" He asked.

"I forgot to get it out of my chest in the carriage. Your cloak is all I have to cover up," She replied.

"Sounds like you forgot in purpose," He chuckled.

"Maybe," Gallia shrugged.

Lucion turned around.

"Or maybe I'm just that forgetful."

He smiled and embraced her to keep her warm.

"It's a little too cold to forget," He said breathing down her back. The warm breath made her shiver.

"I suppose so," She replied, "So what are you going to do about it?"

He smiled and replied, "Well, you need some replacement during the night."

Words she hoped he would use.

"I'll keep you warm," He promised.

He picked her up and went inside the tent. He set her down on his sleeping mat. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck. Her breath became short. He was so skilled at this, it seemed. She traced a finger down his back and to his utility belt. The bet went loose and then off to the side. She engaged into another deep kiss with him. He pulled some covers over them, taking off her cloak.

"Thank you," She whispered in the midst of everything.

"Whatever I can do to please you, my beloved," He whispered back.

He always had a way with words. This time, it got him in some rather big trouble. Sleeping privileges were shortened by a lot starting this night.


	7. Chapter 7

Gallia woke up to something poking her back. She turned around and Lucion was wide awake. His chest spike was a little close.

"Good morning, "He kissed.

Her cheeks flushed at his touch. She cuddled up to his neck and sighed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept wonderfully," She replied, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," He smiled, hugging her tightly.

He let go shortly pulling himself up.

"Where are you going?" She asked covering herself up as she sat up.

"Getting your dress," He replied, "I can't have you just in my cloak. I may need it."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled him back down again. "Maybe in five minutes."

He sighed and put and arm around her until she was satisfied with his presents. He put his traveler's attire back on and exited the tent coming back with her dress.

"Put that on and I'll be back. I'm going on a scouting run," He kissed, "Be back before you know it."

She smiled and wished him luck, "Be safe."

He touched her chin and began his trek. Valor joined his side.

"Not this time, Valor. They'll need you just in case. Oh, and if they want breakfast then dig into my tent and find a container. There's enough soup in there for all of them." He kneeled.

"Pore!" She replied with a smile.

"Thank you," He said touching her nose to his.

Gallia dressed herself and attended the fire. She paused and turned around.

"Valor, what are you doing here?" She asked happily.

Valor approached and rubbed against her.

"He left you here on purpose, huh? Okay then, help me with getting this started would you?"

"Pore!" She cheered and left, coming back with a log.

"How did you carry that?" Gallia wondered aloud.

Valor picked it up again the way she did before and put it down. Gallia's grin widened.

"You're a great companion."

"Gallia, are you cooking?" Asked Kira, with a big yawn.

"Well, now that you ask…"

Valor bolted in the tent and started making a lot of noise.

"Valor, what is it?" Gallia asked.

She looked in the tent and smiled at the container of soup.

"Oh, did Lucion store this for us?" She asked.

"Pore pore vapor!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Valor."

Gallia took the soup and a pot from inside the carriage. Everyone was up as she was heating it up. Lucion got back just as it was done.

"Well, Lucion, how was it? She asked.

He gave her a slip of paper.

"Ah! You made a map!" She exclaimed, "That was a quick trip."

"Let me see it," Her father motioned.

He examined the map and nodded at warning and tip on it.

"Okay, thanks for this, Lucion."

Lucion nodded and accepted a bowl of soup.

"Anything you saw that was interesting?" Rainer asked, "Like we could use that long sight thingy.

"It's a spy glass," Gallia corrected.

"Oh, Lucion's a super spy?" Rainer asked.

Lucion scratched his head and put his attention on his soup.

"No, it's just what it's called," Gallia covered for him.

Kira tapped on Lucion.

"Can we have some lemonade?" She said with cute eyes.

Lucion looked at her mother.

"One bottle, and share it," She replied.

Lucion took off his bag and dug into it. He pulled a yellow bottle and gave it to her.

"Yay! Thank you," Kira said taking the bottle eagerly.

"Hey, mama said to share!" Rainer said running to her.

"I know that," She replied meanly.

Lucion pulled out another bottle and took a sip from it. This one was purple.

"What's that, Lucion?" Gallia asked curiously.

Lucion gave her the bottle. She sniffed it at first. It smelled sweet. She took a sip and smiled.

"It tastes like bluk berries."

He nodded happily and took another drink before putting it back in the bag. Gallia stared at it. She smiled at the time they got it for him. Well, technically Penelope got it for him, but still. She wasn't present when they left it at his doorstep but she knew he must have loved receiving it. Lucion picked up his walking stick.

"Well, I guess that mean's were ready to go," proclaimed the father, "Alright, let's board up everyone."

Kira and Rainer bolted up and into the carriage. Valor watered down the fire and returned to her master. Gallia boarded the carriage and looked at Lucion. He looked like he wanted to walk.

"You walking, Lucion?' She asked.

He nodded while putting his tent and sleeping mat back on his bag. She nodded and got all the way in. She stayed next to the back so that she could still talk with him.

"So, last night was great," She whispered.

She was interrupted by her mother, "Gallia come help your mother with this."

Gallia looked at Lucion and then at her mother.

"One moment."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need help with sewing," She replied then said in a low whisper, "And I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Gallia asked.

"Last night," She replied smiling with a lifted eye.

Gallia swallowed, "Oh?"

"Yes, I overheard you," She explained, "And, believe it or not, I could hear you."

Gallia cringed and shook her head.

"It's alright, everyone else was asleep. But I would ask you to try to be a little more quieter as to let an old lady sleep."

Gallia widened her eyes.

'I kidding, dear," She began to laugh quietly, "You were both quitter than Rattatas. At least, I think. I was asleep as well. But what I really wanted to know was how was it?"

Gallia chuckled nervously and replied, "Oh, well it was…"

She took a moment in her words and tried to sort them out to sound more calm.

However she had to be honest, "Amazing. I fell asleep really fast after… Sorry, getting carried away."

"It's alright, dear, I was like this after being with your father. He was a real expert I'll say."

Gallia flushed and hid her face, "Was he very considerate?"

"Was Lucion?"

"Definitely. It was like getting a massage," She replied dreamily.

"Mm, he really gave you a good time," Her mother teased.

"Oh, stop it," Gallia ordered tapping her mother.

"What? It's just a mother's curiosity," She chuckled.

" Yea, whatever," Gallia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's all the help I needed. I'll finish up."

"Okay then," Gallia sadi standing up.

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet," She was halted.

"O-okay then," Gallia shrugged, sitting back down.

"The two of you making anymore advancement?"

"I don't know. I hope he wants to actually mate. What we did last night was never intimate. It was really just…cuddling."

"Ah, your waiting for marriage then?" She asked.

"It's something Lucion wants, and I respect that. Otherwise you'd wake up during the night," Gallia jested.

The both of them laughed.

"SO, he really is the one them?"

Gallia thought a moment. She sighed and looked at every memory with him quickly. Finally her answer came.

"Yes, I know it. He has to be."

Galiia's mother nodded and smiled, "Then make sure he knows that. A man needs to know once in a while. You don't have to tell him but he needs to get the message."

Gallia agreed, "I think you right."

"Okay, I'm done. Go and talk with him if you want," Shooed her mother.

Gallia scooted away and back to the end of the carriage.

"I'm back," She smiled.

He returned it.

"So, let's skip what I was talking about last and go to you. I want to know something."

He listened intently.

"How did you meet your brothers. Bond-brothers, I mean."

Lucion smiled to himself.

"Well?" She asked.

He motioned to her left. Kira was next to her listening in.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Gallia asked shaking her head.

"I want to hear the story too," She replied, "Besdies, he never talks to me. It's not fair. What do I have to do to have him talk to me?"

Gallia sighed and replied, "I don't know. I don't even know how I got him to talk to me, Kira. He just did."

"It's not fair," Kira said trying not to cry.

"Kira, don't cry," Gallia hugged her.

Lucion looked at Valor, who was on his shoulders at the moment.

He leaned in, put his paws on the ledge of the carriage and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kira, I didn't realize it was that important to you."

Kira's eyes flashed wide. She looked like she was trying to stare into him.

"He talked," She said almost inaudibly.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" He winked.

Kira smiled and jumped out of the carriage on to him. He almost collapsed.

"I'm so happy! Thank you! We should talk all the time!" She started to rant.

"Kira, let him go," Gallia called

"Oh," She said stopping, "Sorry, Lucion."

"It's fine," He replied, carrying her back onto the moving carriage, "I prepared for yo uto do that. Now, you two wanted to know the story on how I met my oath-brothers. Well it all started seventy years ago. I was about your age Kira, when I was dismissed from the Village of Lucarios…"

Lucion was still a Riolu at the time. He was in the middle of Kalos and alone in the woods. He had beaten many Pokémon trying to get in his way. He was just taking a rest from a tough fight. He shortly began his journey into a cave. He delve deep inside where it was very pitch black. He then reached a certain point and bent on one knee.

"Master, I have done as instructed. May I continue my training now?"

A Pokémon with a long tail and similar botty structure was meditating before him. The base was rounder than a Lucario. To make a long explanation short: most called him Mewtwo. The Pokémon opened its eyes and replied in a deep voice.

"I have a mission for you. I have looked into a small village in search of another apprentice. Go to the south into Hoenn, there you will find village similar to the one I found you in. Look among the villagers and find the one you see fit to be my second apprentice. You will train him immediately then bring him to me."

"What if he fails the training?" Lucion asked.

'"Then you have picked the wrong one. You will know him when you see him. That is, if you use your aura. Now go, do your duty."

"Yes, master," He bowed his head.

Mewtwo returned to his meditation. Lucion left and made his journey to the Hoenn region. He found the village and started his search.

"So this is the village," Lucion said to himself, "Well, better start looking."

Unfortunately, Lucion was mistaken as I child and brought to an orphanage. He was also mistaken as a mute, being he never talked to strangers. The orphan lady was kind but she kept an annoying watch over him. When Lucion was first introduced to the building he was bullied. Seeing them as not to be natural threats he ignored any urge to assault the children doing so. He spent his time alone despite a single girl always trying to connect with him. A boy, a Zorua to be specific, was one of them. He wasn't the normal one that teased or played tricks. He sure had a nice attitude, but nothing mischievous came from him. His name: Zuros. The girl was his sister: Vivian. Lucion, at first, found them annoying. He tried to train and meditate but they always interrupted. Lucion was basically on a routine. He would get bullied, try to train, be interrupted by meditation time by the two to try to get him to talk or something, get catered to by the orphan keeper, and then bed time. It was a painful process. Of course, one day was different.

"There he is again," Laughed a Pokémon.

"Hey, ugly, where do you think you're going?" Asked the leader.

Another Pokémon came up and asked, "Didn't you hear him, blue shorts?"

Despite expectations most of the bullies were girls. Lucion knew well that he had to be in serious threat to fight them. It was a culture thing.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shouted the leader again.

She eventually walked over to him and turned him around.

"Listen, mute, you can't ignore me for long. And I'll make sure of that."

She slapped him hard. Not enough for permission to call her a threat. That was just a shunning… Like he cared. Lucion shook his head and walked away. Or tired to anyway.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" She shouted.

"Leave him alone, Clair!" Said Zuros sternly.

She eyed and him and asked, "What's it to a dark type like you? He's none of your business."

"Nor yours," He replied wittedly, "And if you're smart you'll shut up."

"Or what?" She laughed, "You gonna bite me?"

Her friends laughed.

"No, crush you," He corrected.

His dark type side really shown through this time.

"Ooh, so scary," Clair teased.

Zuros growled and tried to lead Lucion away.

"I dind't say you could leave.

"I don't remember you being put in charge," Zuros replied with his back turned.

"Well you have bad memory. I put myself in charge and that's all that's needed."

"You can do that? I'd never guess. From now on, I'm in charge and you have no authority over me," Zuros proclaimed.

"You can't do that," She argued, "You don't have the guts or the menas to be in charge.

"Neither do you, and you're doing it anyway."

"Why don't you say that to my fist!"

"I'll say it to your face!" Zuros shouted.

Lucion was beginning to enjoy this. He was then reminded of his mission. Could Zuros be the one?

"We'll see," Lucion said under his breath.

"Kick her but, Zuros!" Shouted a kid.

"Get him Clair, he's just a puny little idiot. And he's a boy which makes him stupider," Said one of her friends.

The children began to demand a fight. Lucion slipped away into a tree and watched Zuros carefully, ready to bump in when needed. Clair took the first swing. Zuros dodged to the side and fought back. The fight lasted long. Lucion began to doubt if Zuros was it. Then, out of nowhere, Zuros pulled off a kick that Lucion remembered practicing constantly. But the thing that made him impressed was it was an advanced kick. You couldn't just do it. You had to learn. Zuros pulled it off but the landing was in need of real help.

"Interesting," He said to himself.

He watched as Clair got up. She wasn't done yet. It was at this time that Lucion was done making his decision. He hopped down and used aura sphere to part them. He landed in-between them.

"What's going on here?" Asked the orphan keeper.

"Clair was bullying the mute and Zuros was protecting him. Then the mute used a Pokémon move!"

"A Pokémon Move! But none of you can use those yet!" She exclaimed, "How did you?"

He didn't' answer. He merely eyed Clair in warning. She knew right then and there, she was playing with a match, and she lit it. Lucion grabbed Zuros and left abruptly.

"Wait, hold on, child," Called the orphan keeper, "Did Clair relay bully you?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you try to tell me?" She asked.

Lucion didn't' answer.

"You must talk to me," She pleaded, "I won't hurt you. No one will. Especially if they know you know how to use moves."

He still didn't reply.

"All due respect, Mrs. Plum, he practices and sits in one place for hours. And no one knows what species he is. For all we know he could be naturally small in size and be in his final evolution."

Mrs. Plum hummed, "You right, Zuros. But until I know he will have to stay here. Go and get cleaned up. Prepare for dinner, alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Plum," He replied.

They returned to their shared room.

"That was an interesting kick," Complimented Lucion.

"Huh? Uh…Oh, th-thanks," 'Zuros said surprised.

"I respect your ability to get down such an advanced kick so quickly. Tell me, do you practice combat very often?"

"Yea, ever since you came along. A lot of the girls already talk about you. They say you're the coolest around. That also compelled Clair to bully you. Some of the guys envy you. SO how old are you?"

"Seventeen," He replied, "You?"

"Same, but next year I'm going to be able to get off on my own. What about you?"

"I have the same timetable as you. I'm sure we will get along just nicely," Lucion smiled.

He took a bow and stretched a hand, "I am Lucion, a riolu."

"Zuros, a Zorua. A pleasure to know you, Lucion. By the way, watch out for my sister. I think she has a crush on you,'" He whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, We'll need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?" Asked Zuros?

"Training," Lucion replied, "Before I take you to the master. I've been looking for you."\

"F-for me?" Zuros asked, "Specifically me?"

"In a manner, yes. I didn't know I was looking for you until I saw you fight. My master will be pleased to meet you."

"Your master?" Zuros asked.

"Yes," Lucino replied, "He will reveal himself. I must train you, then we will train together as equals."

From that day on Lucion trained Zuros. Zuros was a fast learner. When Zuros finally was able to put up a match against Lucion he knew it was time to go. Lucion told him to leave everything behind and follow him. He had a tearful goodbye with his sister and then they ran away. Zuros was almost afraid when he met Mewtwo but he got over it eventually. They trained together until they evolved. But at only meant they trained fifty times harder. Soon they were the best they could be. They were both sent out again to do this same thing. Zuros was sent to find Burns, and Lucion found Denim. They trained them and then when meeting up they found Glen. When they brought the three back, the master was pleased. All six trained together eventually becoming sloe that Lucion talked to them all. After a while he brought the idea of making an oath with them. They agreed and the oath was made. They were now brothers. After a while, Lucion got into some trouble with too many fire types. He was saved by a vaporeon that got attached to him. He named her Valor and brought her to his brother's. they liked the idea of having Eeveelutions as companions when they were apart. So, they took that idea as well.

"And with our companions we were unstoppable in force," Lucion then finished, "But unfortunate, my master had to go into an aura sleep. For these long years he's still been that way."

"So, I wanted to know this for a while: do Zuros ad Miss Fi have a…thing?" Gallia asked.

"Yes, they do," Lucion laughed, "Let me tell you that story for a moment. You see, Felicia was a Braxen at the time. When we first evolved we ran into her. I couldn't even believe my eyes it was her. They fell in love immediately. I'll tell you more later. It looks like we're stopping."

"Well, the suns going down again," Stretched Gallia's father, "let's set up camp."

The previous routine from the last camp went on and the family eventually went to bed. Lucion overlooked another cliff. He was staring at the land the moon overlooked.

"You tired at all?" Gallia asked.

"A little," He replied, "I just was reminded of a few good things in life that I nearly forgot about after telling you that story."

"Really?" asked Gallia, "Like what?"

"I would tell you but by good I meant embarrassing. I'll keep them to myself."

"Alright, fine then," She looked away.

She giggled to herself as he contemplated whether to tell him. But then she felt something burn inside her. She needed to ask him something, but she didn't know whether or not to ask it. He could tell it seemed.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"It's just. Well, I've been waiting a while. You've techincally promised it but it never came… well yet. I just want to know… how long?"

"For what?" He asked.

"Would you be willing to marry me at all?" She asked.

"I thought the guy was supposed to ask that question," Lucion chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't proposing," She laughed.

"I know, but you ask a fair question. Hmm."

Her heat started beating with anticipation.

"Galllia."

She turned around and widened her eyes.

"Will you be my mate?"

She choked and up and tried to say something.

"Gallia, are you okay?" He asked.

She was turning blue.

"Gallia, by the Four, breath in!" He urged.

"Huh! Huff huff huff."

"Are you okay? Come on you'd better lay down," He started leading her to the tent

"You will?" She asked.

'What?" Lucion asked puzzled.

"You'll actually mate with me?" She asked excitedly.

"Huh, being that I asked you I thought that would answer that question," He replied.

She chuckled and reflected, "Well, I did ask you first."

Lucion rolled his eyes as he went in the tent. Gallia followed.

"Alright, fine. Yes, of course I will," He said is a monotone excited voice.

Gallia giggle and stared into his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to throw me down and kiss me?" He asked.

Gallia put on a sinister smile, grabbed him, threw him onto his sleeping mat, and kissed him. It was the best night yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Gallia opened her eyes as she regain her conscience. Lucion wasn't there this time. She retched behind to touch him but all there was was some bedding. She turned and groaned then sighed to herself laying flat on the sleeping mat.

"Morning," Lucion suddenly greeted.

"Oh," She smiled, "Back from a scouting run?"

Lucion grinned as she posed for him.

"Yes, I woke up early and departed just an hour ago," He informed.

Lucion entered the tent and sat next to her, kissing her cheek before settling in.

"So, what do we have ahead of us?" Gallia asked accepting a small slice of bread from Lucion's paw.

"Well, we have plenty of sights to see," He smiled, "Rainer and Kira should like that. I gave Kira the spyglass and told her to look for a list of things. That should keep them entertained and… Leave us to our own business."

Gallia giggled and scolded, "You're so clever it's despicable."

Lucion laughed and added, "Anything clever is despicable, Gallia."

Gallia hit him and laughed. The laughing died down, but the smiles never left.

"Lucion, have you ever noticed how much you've changed?"

Lucion nodded, "I haven't been speaking like an Onix lately, right?"

She giggled and replied, "Precisely. You used to talk such a shy tone. Your getting confident."

Lucion shrugged and let her compliment sink in.

"I've only ever felt this way with Penelope. Two years into our marriage."

Gallia leaned into his chest. She didn't' want to talk about Penelope due to their engagement.

"But that's behind us now. We have a future to look to," Lucion pressed his face into hers.

She hummed sweetly, affirming she liked the idea.

"So, when do you want to tell your family?"

"Ooh, not yet. I want to tell them when we finish traveling. But first, we should start getting to be honest to each other. I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time."

"I think I know where this is headed," He sighed, "Alright, interrogate me if you wish."

Gallia went with the roll play saying in an actor's voice, "Excellent, all your secret's shall be mine."

"I don't know," Lucion shook his head, "Those are locked up pretty tight."

"We'll see," She challenged, "It's only one thing. It's been burning in my mind forever now."

"Well, ask away and I'll see if I can ease your pain," He leaned in.

"You said I'd hate you for something you were going to do. Since Kalos invaded, I never got to see you do it. So what was it exactly?"

Lucion winced and pulled his head back, "I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that one."

"Please, I need to know," She begged, "Besides, you have nothing to lose. I already promised I would never hate you. You would have to murder my family for me to finally make that decision."

Lucion shrugged as if to say, "I'll give you that."

"So what was it?"

"You already witnessed it," He replied.

"What?" She said puzzledly.

"Gallia, you may already know but…I'm a Kalosian spy. I was there only to reveal the location of Placid. Placid was in the perfect area for a base of operations. The reason I said you'd hate me is because we would have to force hundreds of families out of their homes and into the wilderness. The plan was mine. Before the incident with Penelope I was a high ranked strategist. That was one of my plans I tucked away for emergencies. To find a good village and make it the foothold to get Johto out of our hair. To be honest, I didn't care what was going to happen to the villagers. I only cared about my people. The first impression I had on Johto's people was extremely bad. Of course, I never admitted the plan. And thanks to those solders I got demoted. I left shortly after. Felicia found my plans and admitted them herself. You know the rest of the story after that. She chose me as her partner, so she took a year to find me, instructed what I was supposed to do, and got me back on the field."

"And that's when she showed up," Gallia added.

"Your catching on well. But you got in the way."

Gallia tilted her head.

"You changed both of our opinions about Johto's people. You _and_ your family. You made our missions that much harder. My main mission was important but Felicia fell in love with you so deeply that she ordered I protect and take care of you. If not my scouting runs, you were my first priority. There were three reasons specifically… I shouldn't have said that."

"What?" Gallia asked.

"No, I can't tell you, there classified," Lucion shook his head.

"No, tell me," Gallia smiled.

"Order's are order, Gallia," He replied, "Please respect that. Her majesty wouldn't like me disobeying. It's out of my character."

"Who is your queen?" Gallia asked with another burning curiosity.

"Her name is Elenzera," Lucion replied, "Elenzera the Merciful. She's seventeen, I think. We used to serve her father, Elzero the Great, before he died of an incurable illness. My brother's and I used to be a part of her personal guard. We still are in a sense. We bare several names. Our common one is Stealth Squad Nine. As her personal guard we are known as Her Royal Hands. But we are often code named: Shadow of Intent."

"You are a stealth squad?" She asked hoping to learn more.

"Yes, for the most part. We handle assassinations, enforcements, infiltrations, scouting, and, as you know, spying."

"Wow, how did you find time to spend with Penelope?"

"It wasn't easy," He replied, "She was very patient with me. I wish I could say the same for Denim."

"Uh-oh, what happened," Gallia asked.

"The best day of his life became the worst at the same time. We accomplished the finest hour of our lives and got our name Her Royal Hands because of our accomplishments. When he went home to tell his wife his things were packed up. She forced him out of the house, cursing him that she never wanted to see him again. She couldn't take the feeling of not seeing him daily. It was the beginning of our holiday and just on Christmas eve. We were finally going to be able to spend time with our family and or loved ones. She didn't even care. He came to Zuros and Felicia for help. Being who they were, they were more than willing. Denim never tried to find anyone ever again. That's why he's like me when I'm quiet."

"That's so sad," Gallia mumbled.

"I know. It tells you how much she really liked him."

"Not much."

"Exactly."

"Has he ever considered finding a girl?" Asked Gallia curiously.

"No, he doesn't even talk to any. Felicia is the only one he ever talked to. Ones that tried to ended up getting criticized about what happened to him. 'You're going to be just like the last one who could no longer stand me being away, and then run me off,' he always said. They never could make a comeback. I have yet to see one fight back and persist. As soon as I see that, I know she'll be the one," Lucion smiled.

"Lucion, Gallia, you up?" Kira asked.

"We'll be right out," Lucion answered, "Get dressed and let's get some breakfast."

Lucion exited the tent and pet Kira on the head, also greeting Valor warmly. Gallia dressed herself then wrapped Lucion's cloak around her neck. August had come to an end and September had brought its cold air in. Gallia stepped out of the tent as Lucion was reviving the fire. It lit up just as she sat down.

"There we go," Lucion whispered to himself.

He rubbed his paws together and looked for heat. He blew on the charcoals for the heat to travel on the dry sticks and leaves. They caught fire making it build.

"Valor, get my pot from my bag," He said without taking his eyes off the fire build.

Valor raced over and came back, sort of struggling to keep it off the ground. Kira walked over and took it from her.

"Here, let me help you."

Kira gave the pot to Lucion; he excepted it from her hands and hung it on the overhanging wood stand. He continued by sterilizing some water and putting it in to boil.

"Up already, I see," said Gallia's and Kira's father.

He came out just before their mother and Rainer; who followed shortly.

"You're starting to sleep in more, Da," Gallia pointed out.

"Well, that was before I knew you were in good hands," He smiled motioning to Lucion.

Lucion chuckled looked back at the fire.

"I mean it," He smiled at Lucion.

Lucion looked down and returned to making their food.

"Still doesn't trust us, eh?" Gallia was asked, quietly.

"He just needs more time around you. Maybe he's still uncomfortable," Gallia shrugged.

Gallia watched her father shrug as well, "I'm not going to make him do anything. He'll talk when he wants to. Anyway, have you made another map?"

Lucion dug into his satchel and gave him a piece of paper.

He excepted it and looked it over.

"Huh? Hey what's that over there?" He asked pointing out a green running four legged Pokémon.

"It's left," Gallia said.

Left stopped in front of Lucion with a message on her back. Lucion took it, reading the Kalosian text. He gasped and stood up quickly.

"That looks serious," Whispered Gallia's father to her.

Lucion gave her the ladle and took off at a slow speed, whistling for Valor.

"Wait! Lucion! Where are you going?" She asked.

She ran after him only just barely getting to him.

"Huff huff, where are you going?" She asked again.

"I've just been given and emergency call. Johto is attacking Placid to get us out. I can't ignore this."

"But…"

"Gallia, this order is directly from someone I cannot ignore. I have to go before it's too late."

Lucion left curtly.

"I love you!" She called, "Be safe…"

Gallia walked back and sighed.

"What is it?" Asked her mother.

"He's just been given a message that he can't ignore. He won't be with us for while."

"Bad timing too," Added her father, "He has a bandit warning on this map. There unavoidable. We just have to hope and pray they aren't posted right now."

"How would Lucion know of bandit areas?" Asked his wife.

"I would think because he either ran into them or caught them in some way. Either way, he warned us, and we'll have to cross. We can't wait for him."

"Gallia can protect us," Smiled Rainer.

"Only so well, Rainer. I don't know enough to keep them off of us long enough."

"Well, the best thing if your right is to surrender. With any luck Lucion can find us then," Stated Gallia's father, "But we'll just have to find out."

Gallia and her family boarded the carriage. Her father carefully read the map through.

"Here we go," He said to himself.

He steered it into the bandit infested path. His eyes were scanning for anything moving. Gallia bravely stepped out of the carriage to help her father scan the area. If they were lucky they could at least seem not worth the catch. Then again, since when did a bandit even care? A stick broke. She looked over to a tree to see nothing. She squinted and used her senses to pick up any distress. She didn't feel anything just yet. She waited for a sign, something.

"I don't know what's more comforting: sensing or not sensing something," She shivered.

He shook his head, "I don't know, hon. Just be vigilant."

Suddenly she felt it. A shadow ball! She put up a reflect shield. The ball bounced back.

"There they are," She shouted.

Gallia felt and adrenalin rush hit. She unconsciously charged up a powerful ball of focused energy and threw it at the attacker. It hit full blast knocking the opponent out.

"Hurry get back on and we can get out. Gallia pulled up her shield again and walked slowly to the carriage boarding it shortly after. The shield took a few more hits and failed. She used psychic to pull a few bandits off of their hiding spots.

Gallia was still as serious as ever but she had to doubt, "There's a lot of them. I don't know if we can make it through."

"Just keep doing what you're doing," He replied.

A shadow ball flew their direction again. Gallia's shield failed but her father, being a Gallade used his blades to deflect it. Gallia followed with another focus ball. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get away for long. A Metagross was in the way. Gallia's father quickly pulled the rains to stop. The bandits began to surround them.

"Well, nice fight you put up there," Smiled a Zoroark, "But no one gets away from me and my group. Hello again love."

Gallia recognized him right away, "Not you again."

"You really thought I wasn't going to let that go? Well, sorry to disappoint you. Get them and take the carriage."

Gallia was forced off the carriage and bound up just like the rest of her family. They were dragged for miles to a base that seemed to be where they had done their operations. They were thrown into a cell and left with laughter.

"Hey! What are we doing here! What do you even want!" Shouted the father.

Kira and Rainer curled in their mother's hold. A Nedoking derailed his courage making him retract form the bars.

"Who were they?"

"Those were the men who attacked me and Rainer before," Gallia replied.

Gallia's mother looked at her, "How did they find us?"

Gallia shook her head. She watched her father sink to the floor. He searched his head for an answer to some question. Either that or he was staring off.

"Gallia, I'm cold," Kira shivered approaching her.

"Here," Gallia motioned hugging her sister to give off body heat.

Gallia closed her eyes. She wanted to know why they were there. It felt first like a revenge, but it almost seemed like more. Whatever it was, she had to know. She looked for the Zoroark. At last, she found him, speaking with some other Pokémon.

"So how much are you willing to pay for them?" He asked.

"They'll need conditioning," Replied the Hitmonchan, "But I suppose they'll do. You know what to do."

"Of course, anything for a well paying costumer," Smiled the Zoroark.

"So slave trade is it?" She whispered.

"What?" Asked Kira.

"They're slave traders," Whispered Gallia, "We've just become their merchandise."

Kira gasped and started to shake more noticeably.

"I wish Lucuion was here," She whimpered.

"He'll find us," Gallia comforted, "He always does."

Gallia tightened her grip around Kira, "I promise. He will."

Kira began to cry. She didn't know what was going to happen, and, frankly, neither did Gallia.

She looked up and prayed, "Arceus, I don't if I can ask this, but please, lead Lucion to us. We need his help more than ever now."


	9. Chapter 9

Gallia and her family were stuck there for five days. They were not treated very well. She finally understood what "conditioning" meant and it was not good. She old herself daily that Lucion was going to find them. Every time they took her in for further "conditioning" she would try not to think in the present. Even in her cell she tried to remember Miss Fi, the lemonade in her shop, the gumballs she ate for free, and the goods they used to bake. Her friends laughs were never without missing. She missed Placid. She tried not to hate Lucion. When she looked at it, Johto was the one to blame. At least, that's what she tried to think. So much energy was expended trying not to think about any bad probabilities.

Maybe Lucion left us on purpose, maybe he forgot about us, or… maybe he… Maybe he didn't really love me," She began to cry.

If this is what conditioning was supposed to do, it was working super effectively. She currled up into her own ball, alone in the cell. It opened and her mother was thrown in.

"Ma," She called.

She pulled up and fell back on her belly.

"I'm alright, dear," She tried to say.

It was far to evident that it was a lie.

"Here, let me help you," She said in tears.

She was worried beyond reliving for her family. Even Rainer wasn't given any mercy. Every day, they were "conditioned" and every night they huddled for warmth. Kira was thrown in brutally by the Nidoking.

"Kira!" They both shouted.

Kira was crying, "I can't take it anymore; I didn't do anything wrong."

"Shh, I know baby, I know," Siad her mother, hugging her tight.

Rainer was now thrown in. Gallia saw them approach her.

"No, please," She begged.

The Nidokings picked her up roughly and dragged her out into the halls. She began to whimper and cry as she saw the red door on the left. But, oddly enough, they passed the door. Gallia was relived. Anyplace but there was good enough for her. She looked at either side of her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

There was no answerer. They pulled her into a bedroom like room and forced her onto a chair. She was strapped down and left. The Zoroark looked out a window. He messed with something in his hand. Gallia looked on the desk in front of her and found her pocket watch and figure. In fact, her entire secret box was laid out in front of her. He turned reveling he had Lucion's gift in his hand. He smiled at her as if she were an old friend.

"So, Gallia, is it? I can't believe we ran into each other twice on the road. What about you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"Xexis," He replied, "And I just want to chat at the moment. I noticed you had this here stone and wondered, 'If she has this she must be a Kalosian. What better explanation?'"

He paused in thought then continued, "I do love a good catch."

"I'm not A Kalosian! I'm Johtoan, but if I was Kalosian, I would be prouder than I am now!"

"Now now, let's not be so vicious. I don't care who you are, really. I only care about how you received it. Do you know what this is?"

Gallia shrugged, "An evolution stone."

"Oh, good guess but half wrong. This is not _an_ evolution stone. It's one of _the_ evolution stones."

"The?" She asked, suddenly intrigued by him.

"Yes," He smiled, "They're very valuable too. These stones are even rarer to find than the casual evolution stone. This is a Mega Stone. I will not tell you what they do, but I will say this. They are only found in Kalos and hold the key to ultimate power for a single Pokémon. They have to be specific, however, or it won't work. Just like a fire stone to an Eevee."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gallia questioned.

"I said it before: I want to know where you got this one."

"It was a gift from… a friend," She replied.

"You hesitated," He nodded and shook his head afterwards, "Listen, this is the key to your families release. You tell me this one thing and I'll check it out. If everything works, then your free. Your family too, of course."

Gallia knew it didn't matter if she told the truth.

She took a breath and said, "It was as I said. It was a gift… but not from just any old friend."

"I'm listening," He leaned in.

"His name is Lucion…"

"What did you say?" Asked the Zoroark, getting up at the mention of that name.

"Lucion," She replied.

He grinned widely.

"I see. So you really don't know do you?"

She shook her head.

"It's alright, I believe you," He comforted.

Gallia was glad to find him reasonable. She almost liked him but since he was putting them through this she refrained.

"You don't have to know to tell me. I have a better idea. A proposition, you could call it."

"I'm listening," She assured.

"Lucion is a name that we don't really say here, so don't say it at all. However between the two of us, I'll bare it. I happen to be looking for this… Lucion."

He shuttered and returned to composure, "Eh hem, here's the deal. If you can help us catch him, we'll free you."

Gallia already didn't like the idea, "What? Why do you want him?"

"Not your business."

"I'll never help you! I'd rather get… conditioned for the rest of my life!"

He grinned widely, "Those are your two options. I'll give you a while to think about it."

The Nidokings came back and dragged her away.

"Remember, you may be able to be conditioned for the rest of your life… but can your family?"

Her heart sank to her stomach. A sick feeling reminded her what she was bargaining.

"One day," He ordered.

They nodded and threw her back into the cold cell.

"Gallia!" They all called.

"Are you alright, hon?" Asked her father.

"I'm fine, Da. But I think Lucion's gift…"

"Grrr!" A Nidoking scowled at her.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I think my gift is getting us into a lot of trouble. It almost got us free until I mentioned… him."

"Lucion?" Kira asked.

The Nidoking banged on the bars.

"Don't say his name. They may have permission to do more than they ought to if we do."

"What do they have against it?" Asked her mother.

"He wouldn't tell me. I have a choice to make by tomorrow. I either help them capture him or…"

"Or?"

Gallia was hesitant but she let the truth be told, "This is the rest of our life. I was rash; I was just defending…him but… I got carried away."

Her parents looked at each other.

"What do you think you will do?" Asked her mother.

Gallia first wanted to say, "Help them," but in her mind she suddenly wanted to say, "I can't just betray him."

But, in the end, she concluded, "I don't know."

Her father put him mouth to his folded hands and sighed. He pulled away to talk.

"How long has he given you again?"

"By tomorrow," Gallia replied.

Kira hugged her sister nervously. Rainer was balled into his mother's hold. Their parents looked at each other. This was going to be hard. They looked at each other, trying to come up with a solution. They would have to talk this over in depth.

"So, what happened to being sold?" Asked Gallia's father.

"They never said anything about selling us. I think our buyers withdrew," Gallia sighed.

He shrugged lying back on the rock floor. He didn't seem phased about the chance he could suffer for the rest of his life. To tell the truth, he was quite resilient to torcher. His family was a different story. As Gallia's family put themselves deep in thought she thought about Lucion. The chances made everything seem as if he was not coming at all. As a matter of fact, with the things he had to do, he was probably never going to have a chance. Even if he did, would he know? Would he be able to track them all this way? Would he care? Gallia went to a sleeping mat and tried to secretly cry. She didn't want her siblings to know she was breaking.

"Lucion, where are you?" She asked herself.

She looked at all the things he taught her, all the things he did with her, even the promises he made. We're all nothing? Maybe he was ordered to get rid of her. He did say she got in the way and made his orders harder to execute. She didn't want to think about it, but it wouldn't stop clawing at her.

"Please stop," She begged to herself.

She tried to stop them running. Nothing seemed to give her hope. But then a small thought came to her, a little voice whispered to her, a light in her head appeared.

" _Other than my scouting runs, you were my first priority_ ," Echoed in her head.

Gallia whipped away her tears and took heart. Lucion could have been getting rid of her. Miss Fi had specifically told him to protect her! She had to tell them that. Gallia pulled herself together then up.

"If it helps any: 'he' did say that I was his first priority."

"What?" Asked her father.

"He said something to me a few days ago. He said that he was ordered to protect me."

"Ordered? By who?" Asked Gallia's mother.

"I promised I wouldn't say," She replied, "But I know that he will find us. He has to."

She could see the hope in Kira's and Rainer's eyes. That worked perfectly.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Asked her father.

Gallia didn't know what to say, but just as if Arceus had put words in her mouth she asked back, "What do you want me to do?"

Her father sighed and replied, "Personally, I would prefer you help them catch Lu….him. But my moral tells me to just let thing happen like this. I wouldn't be able to live with knowing I made a decision that was for my own wellbeing."

That hit her good. Gallia gasped looked down. If she chose to stay then they would have to suffer physically the rest of their lives…but with the chance Lucion would find them anyway. However if she helped then they would be free but, at the same time, she would be trapped in a box of shame forever clawing at her tormenting her for her wickedness. She took more thought to it. She knew what to do. There was only trying to have the stomach to say it.

She didn't eat for the rest of the day or in the morning. Lucion said that if you were scared then skipping out on meals could actually make you say what you have to. She was again dragged all the way to the Zoroark's room and strapped down to the chair.

"So, have you made your choice yet?" He asked her, "Now choose wisely. Do you want you and your family to be relieved of their pain or are you going to help us and go free?"

Gallia felt tired. She fought the Nidokings all the way there and she was starving. She also felt sick.

She took a few deep breaths and answered, "You expect us to choose a leisurely life with someone we love's expense!?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"If that's what you thought then you're going to find yourself very disappointed. I would never, even if the torture doubled, no, tripped, help you with your wicked intents. I don't care what you do, you will not have any help from me… I'd…rather…die."

She leaned into the desk and added last, "And as for the stone: you can shove that stone up your ass."

He wanted to laugh but at the same time he was rather angry. He didn't know whether to applaud her or choke her. He sighed and shook his head instead. Gallia felt rather proud at what she said.

"You're brave, I'll give you that," He chuckled, "But I have to ask you consider."

"Not on your life," She said emotionlessly.

"As you wish," He grinned, "Take her away. She seems to be in need of further conditioning."

She tried to stay unphased as she was taken away and led to the torture room. Her action's read she wasn't afraid, but her eyes leaked it. It was the longest session she had. It felt like a day before they finally let her back in the cell. She felt terrible.

"Honey, what happened? Why did it take so long?" Asked her mother.

"I said no," Smiled Gallia.

Her parents looked at each other and exhaled. For some reason, they smiled. Her mother began to caress her head, giving her head a kiss.

"I think you made a good choice," She smiled.

Gallia smiled closing her eyes.

"In curiosity, what did you tell him?" Asked her father.

Gallia smiled proudly and replied, "I told him to shove it."

Her parents looked at each other again. He had to laugh. As for her mother, she smiled and shook her head. Gallia was picked up and set on a sleeping mat to recover from her session. Gallia closed her eyes saying one more prayer for Arceus.

"If you can't send Lucion to us, then at least help us withstand this."

She drifted to sleep-she was so tired-dreaming of the days she was young, just a Kiralia. The little girl who got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Gallia and her family endured two more days of torture. The conditioning sessions were twice as long. Kira and Rainer were pushed beyond their limits. Gallia had tried may times to use her moves but she realized she had exhausted them. She was helpless. Her sessions were the longest, probably because of what she said to him, but she didn't seems to care. She was still afraid of them, but she had learned how not to show it. For slavers, they seemed to have changed their minds about selling them. A rarely known incident. They had suffered another session and were waiting for Gallia to be done. Finally she was brought in and actually hurled at them. Must have been part of their new policy to get after her.

"Gallia," Kira cried.

She smiled at her sister and dropped to the ground.

"Gallia, get up," She cried.

"It's okay, Kira, I'm fine. I just… need to rest," She said weekly that it was only audible to Kira.

"Okay," She nodded trying to get her to the bed roll.

Her father stopped her and picked Gallia up, bringing her to the roll.

"Da," She whispered.

"Shh, go to sleep," He ordered.

Her eyes closed.

"She can't take anymore. Kira and Rainer are already so tired they can't sleep, in fear of the time drawing closer."

"There's nothing we can do but pray, Greg," His wife said trying to stay strong for her children.

"Grace, are you alright?" He asked.

"Just as bad as you," She smiled at him.

She leaned into the Gallade and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "I want it to end. How long till we finally get to rest?"

"I don't know," He replied.

"I can't take it anymore."

"I know," He said caressing her.

"I just… can't take it anymore. It's never going to end!?" She suddenly outburst.

Her children looked at her, discouraged.

"Hey! Keep it…"

The guard looked dazed. He began to choke.

"What the…," Gallia's father suddenly got up seeing a shadow behind the Nidoking.

It toppled over. The shadow put a paw on the bars and leaned in.

"Not stuck in here, it won't," It said, in a deep voice.

Kira recognized it immediately, "Lucion!"

Gallia woke up and hurt herself getting up so fast. The door was torn off.

"Are you two alright," He asked the couple.

"You…came," Said Gallia's mother.

"I did," Lucion smiled, looking at their wounds.

"What took you so long? We thought you weren't coming, or couldn't find us! What happened?" Rainer shouted.

Lucion looked at him and smiled, petting his little head and answering, "This family's my family. And if I had to disobey orders then I was ready to."

"You abandoned your position?" Asked Gallia's father.

Lucon didn't reply, getting a healing herb out of his bag, with a mortar and pestle.

"Lucion," He heard weakly.

He looked over, a hand reaching for him. He took it with his paw.

"You came," She cried.

"You weren't worth sacrificing just to accomplish an important mission, your just too valuable to me. I have my brother's doing that."

He got the first healing salve and looked at her parents. They pointed at her.

"This will taste bitter, try not to spit it out," He warned.

"I'd rather eat it then remain here," She smiled.

As soon as she tasted it she wanted to change her mind. It was bitter enough to make the torturing a mercy. Nonetheless, she swallowed it. The aches began to leave, energy was returning to her. She moved here and there to make sure all pain was gone. Even her wounds were healed.

"Wow, it worked," She smiled.

"Here, eat this as well. It'll make sure your not sick," He said.

She took the oran berry and happily ate it. He repeated these steps with her family members. Rainer and Kira were the hardest to have swallow the medicine, but the oran berry quickly cured their tongues.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Now we are," Replied Gallia.

"Alright, follow me," He motioned.

He stayed low checking corner to corner. A motion to stay was often put out and then a come.

"Wait," She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That door, it's to the leader's room. He has something I want back."

"I'll get it," Lucion whispered, "What is it?"

"The pocket watch," She replied.

"That's it?" He asked.

"I would like the entire box back, but I don't know if we have time," She admitted.

"Then I'll make time," He winked.

He went into the room and came back out, looking at the Kiralia figure.

"You kept this?" He asked fondly.

She nodded. He put it in the box and gave it to her. She looked inside. Everything was there, even the stone. She smiled.

"Come on," He motioned.

"Hey!"

Lucion looked over and threw a sphere.

"Intruder!" Was the shout.

"So much for stealth," He growled.

Lucion looked behind and in front as the place was already beginning to swarm.

"Duck," He ordered.

They went to the floor. Lucione charged something and split it, sending it both ways. The blue beam past over them and hit the line. He motioned them to follow. Two guards approached. He ducked and flipped in-between them. He preceded with metal claw and spun. The guards were cut then forced away. He used bone rush on the next two.

"Wow, he's cool," Rainer said in awe.

Lucon threw the bone at the oncoming one who was around the corner. To no one's surprise, Lucion acted just as if he knew where they were. Aura was a very special thing.

Lucion preceded to defend the family and get them further out of the fortress.

"This way leads to the courtyard," He directed.

They turned with him but bumped into him when he stopped.

"What is it?" Gallia asked.

She looked at what he was doing.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Behind the door. The entire fortress is gathered up. You can't follow me. Wait here," He directed.

He opened it and rushed in. Gallia watched him stop. They were gathered everywhere. Pointing at him in every direction. A Zoroark applauded him.

"Well done," He smiled.

"Xexis," Lucion whispered to himself.

Xexis walked slowly towards him.

"You've been in situations like this, haven't you?" He asked, "Why so frozen?"

Lucion looked around, contemplating what to do. Xexis stopped.

"Well, I suppose this is a different matter," He smiled.

Lucion didn't bother to count his enemies, there were far too many and not much time was left.

"I will not forget this moment, the moment of revenge, since you were so willing to ruin my business before hand."

Lucion knew there wasn't really a way out of this one… unless…

"Now just look at me. It'll be over soon," He smiled.

Lucion put up a paw.

Xexis squinted at it and widened his eyes. A stone was shining on his wrist.

"Shoot, quickly!" He ordered,

But it was too late. Lucion was surrounded by a black ball a great light broke from inside. The light was hovering for a moment, then slowly touched the ground. It dimmed and showed a tall figure to what Lucion sort of looked like. It was easy to call it a monster but was it? No, it was Lcuion, it had to be. Either that or… it used to be.

"So, that's what a mega stone does," Gallia widened her eyes, "It _is_ an evolution stone!"

Lucion jumped up and slammed the army in front of him first with a giant sphere. In the dust he moved invisibly at speed so blinding you couldn't sense him if you had the ability to. Once in a while something would blow. The fortress was falling apart. The Pokémon all around were in a panic, trying to get out instead of get him. None of them were given mercy. Gallia would only catch glimpses of the new Lucion. He was more powerful than she could ever have imagined. Could she do that too? Is that what the stone she possessed did? She looked at it. The battle stopped. No noise was made. The dust settled. Something stood alone amongst the rubble with the Zoroark trying to escape. Lucion used psychic to pull him back. He looked into the Zoroark's eyes.

"Please," The Zoroark begged.

Lucion rolled his eyes and threw him miles away.

"Pathetic," He shook his head.

Lucion turned and looked at Gallia. He looked down and smiled shaking his head. Gallia looked into his red eyes. She felt afraid at first, but seeing those eyes, even though the color changed, she saw Lucion was still there.

"That was awesome!" Rainer shouted, breaking the awkward silence.

Lucion smiled at him chuckled. The family came out and looked at him.

"What happened to you?" Gallia asked.

"Mega evolution, the extra evolution that some Pokémon can do. It increases their power and strength making them impossible to beat sometimes. Rarely has one been beat in this form," He replied.

"You look cool," Kira said in awe.

He looked at her and she hid herself in embarrassment like a buneary hides in her fluff. He was so much taller now. The light shined again and a stone dropped to the floor. Lucion nearly lost balance.

"Are you alright?" Gallia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a side effect of turning back. See? I'm alright now."

He picked the stone up and took a deep breath.

"Your carriage and Rapidashes are over there, in the stables. I made sure not to hit them. Go get them, I'll clear the rubble, and let's get you to the city. Were only a few hours away."

"What city?" Asked Gallia's father.

"The capital city of Kalos. Your just on the border. Welcome to my home," He smiled.

"You mean… you _are_ Kalosian?" Asked Gallia's mother.

"I am," He replied.

"What is the capital called?" Asked Gallia's father.

"It's called Lutecia(Now Lumiose City)," He replied, "It's where I live, and where the queen dwells. My commander is probably very cross with me. My brother's are waiting there as well. Let's not waste time. You'll love it there. Felicia will be pleased to see you."

"Miss Fi made it?" Gallia asked.

Lucion nodded, "Yes, and she promised for me that you will be joining your fried's shortly."

"Milly, Nini, and Rixon?" She asked in tears.

"They're waiting," He replied, "Let's not keep them that way."

Lucion left abruptly to clear out the debris. Her father made sure they had everything still. Fortunately, they did, and they were all ready to go.

"Let's move then," Smiled Gallia's father.

"Yes, sir," Everyone replied.

"Path's clear!" Lucion called.

"Thanks, hop on board!" He called back.

Lucion sat on the passenger side of the seat.

"Oh, and Lucion."

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Good to hear from you," The Gallade smiled.

"I figured it would be fitting if I talked to my family."

"And you are very welcome to be a part."

Lucion smiled and looked back at Gallia. She grinned rather wide and nodded.

"Well, even if that weren't the case I think neither of us would have a choice," Lucion hinted.

"What?" Asked her father, "Now what does that mean?"

Gallia tapped her father, "Da."

He looked at her. She hugged Lucion and smiled shyly. He tried to look for the final puzzle piece to what was given. Then it clicked.

"Truly?"

Gallia nodded.

"By the Four! Bless you both!" He cheered.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Gallia's mother asked.

"Grace, you will not believe me if I tell you."

"Then let Gallia tell me, what is it," She cocked and eyebrow.

Gallia leaned in and whispered, "Lucion and I are mating."

"Oh, wonderful," she smiled calmly.

"Grace, no one's looking," Said her husband.

She sighed and suddenly squealed, "Oh you wonderful boy!"

She hugged Lucion and gave him a dozen kisses, "You don't know how important this is to us. Your such a blessing!"

"Ma, your choking him," Gallia tapped.

"Oh, sorry, it's just…"

"You and I both, Grace."

She sighed and calmed the excited Kira and Rainer. They heard everything. Of course, it was just a small bit of room and with her shouting everyone was bound to hear.

Lucion led them all the way to the beautiful city of Lutecia. Gallia loved the sight of it from the distance. They were stopped in front of the gates.

The guards looked down and asked, " _Qve la va_?"

Lucion stepped out; the guard immediately recognized him, " _Lucion! Ev Otais-du_?"

He scratched his head.

" _Ii desn't metiere, vionnont en!_ " Shouted the guard.

The gates opened, letting them in. Lucion walked in by foot.

"Where do we need to go?" Asked Gallia's father.

Lucion took lead of the Rapidashes. The signs were all in different languages including their own. Clearly, they had a policy to let foreigners in.

"Lord, Lucion," A solder said in a funny accent, "The queen would like to see you today, at eighteen hundred, tomorrow. It's urgent."

He nodded and lead the carriage to the market.

"Wow," Gallia said in awe.

There was an unlimited amount of stores and kiosks for whatever purpose. It was definitely the place to find Pokémon like Milly and Nini if need be. They would probably run into them. Lucion stopped at a store that was relatively small. The sign read, _The Sojourner's Closet_. He motioned them to follow and leave the carriage. They did as they were told. Lucion opened the door. It was pretty clean inside. There were knives, bags, and pretty much anything that a traveler would need before going off the road. There were books on shelves, all different colors each having a label such as ground type, dragon type, and so on but only in alphabetical order. The sign above labeled, _Move Books_ (today we use TMs and HMs however). The bell lightly rang as the door hit it. Gallia and her family looked among the merchandise.

Lucion stood stationary then decided it was safe to talk, "Felicia, we made it!"

Gallia looked at him then at the footsteps approaching. There, at long last, was Miss Fi.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried.

"Miss Fi!"

Kira and Rainer both ran for her arms. She leaned down and hugged them both, giving them kisses and crying happily. She got up to give their parents a hug and a moment to thank Arceus for protecting them. She stopped before hugging Gallia, getting a good view of her and smiling more tenderly.

"I missed you so much," She cried.

"I missed you too, Miss Fi," She sniffed.

"Lucion, you old jackal, you should have said something to me," She smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"What's all the excitement… Oh… This is golden," Said a familiar voice.

"Zuros!" Gallia called giving him a hug too.

"Hello, this is new," He said awkwardly but returning in nonetheless.

Denim also came to a smile, "Them again."

Lucion took a place next to him shrugged. Denim shook his head.

"It's so good to see you all again," She smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Felicia," Replied Gallia's father.

"Oh, that old alias? Forget it, honey, you don't have to call me that anymore. From this day on you will call me Felicity. That's my real name," She laughed.

"You've been going under an alias?" Gallia asked.

"Yes, you may already know, Gallia, but we were not exactly your friendly neighbors," Miss Fi sighed, "But I do hope I can still hold the name Miss Fi. It fits me best, I think."

"Of course," Gallia smiled, "And, for the record, Felicity is very beautiful."

"Thank you, dear, you are such a blessing. Oh, do you have place to stay?"

They were about to answer but Lucion did it for them, "They'll live with me. I have too much space for one Pokémon."

"Oh, are you sure? We wouldn't like to intrude," Said Gallia's mother.

"It's fine," Lucion smiled, "I'd get lonely to tell you the truth."

He winked at Gallia; she smiled.

"Really? You used to always live alone. What changed your mind?" Miss Fi grinned eagerly.

"A little girl who wouldn't leave me alone," Lucion answered.

"Well, you best get them comfortable and show them where everyone else is," Miss Fi smiled.

"I'll get to that," Lucion smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," replied the father.

"Come on, then," Lucion smiled.

"Oh, and don't forget," Miss Fi called, "Lucion, you have work tomorrow."

Lucion nodded and left. He led them past the crowed of people through a few city sectors, finally coming across one called _The Manor District_. Lucion looked around a bit, scanning for his home. He finally spotted it and pointed.

"Whoa," Kira and Rainer both said in awe.

Lucion stopped next to a manor. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world, but it was huge. He led the Rapidashes in the unused stables, and helped Gallia's father unhook them and put them away. Lucion helped them put their things inside.

"Home sweet home," Lucion sighed.

"It's beautiful," Gallia's mother complimented.

"Thank you, it belonged to Penelope's side of the family. Now I own it, by rite."

"This is Penelope's? I thought she was a traveling entertainer before you got married," Gallia questioned.

"That didn't mean she didn't have a home. She was quite rich since her family is noble. The story didn't take place in this town, anyway. I moved in with her after she begged me for a year to. I couldn't really say no," He explained.

He walked next to a large painting, "You see, this is her father, Sir Lawrence Pederson of Pederson Manor. The manor you stand in now."

"He was a knight?" Asked Gallia's father.

"Yes, and they needed him close. He died seven years ago, by a Johtoan ambush. Penelope was upset for weeks."

"What about that painting. It looks like Penelope," Kira pointed.

"Actually, Penelope looks like this painting, per say. This is her mother, Madam Ellice Pederson-once Madam Ellice Kloud."

"Then this is Penelope?" Asked Gallia.

Penelope's painting was more extravagant, demonstrating her beauty and elegance perfectly.

"Yes, it is," He replied, rather sadly.

Gallia walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He smiled and returned to the now.

"Well, let me show you around, then to your rooms," He smiled.

They happily followed him through his four floors: a down stairs, the middle floor and two upper floors. At last, in the fourth floor, he led them to a hall way with a few bedrooms.

"Here, Kira, Rainer, you can stay here," He motioned.

Rainer and Kira looked in and smiled at the big bedroom with two beds.

"Wow, was this a guest room?" Gallia asked.

Lucion looked down and smiled meekly, "No, this room belonged to my sons."

Gallia regretted asking, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He replied.

Lucion went to the next door, "Greg, Grace, you can stay here. This is a guest bedroom."

They took the a moment to admire it.

Lucion went on.

"Lucion."

"Hmm?"

Lucion looked at what she was pointing at.

"Whose was that room?" She asked.

"Oh, that should be yours," He smiled façadly.

She lifted an eyebrow and replied, "No way, I think we should get used to sleeping with each other. But what I meant was, whose was it?"

Lucion sighed and replied, "It's a long story I don't like to tell."

"Please?" Gallia asked, "Is it Arie's?"

"No," he replied, "She lived in the village. That was going to be… well, I don't her name yet but she was supposed to sleep in there."

"She?" Gallia asked.

"My daughter that I was supposed to have. I always wanted a daughter," Lucion tenderly smiled, "Penelope and I first wanted a son and we got two. Next time around, we wanted a daughter. She was pregnant with one but she didn't make it through the process. It just wasn't strong enough."

Gallia looked down and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'll get everyone's things. Our room is over there," He pointed.

Gallia looked at a grey door and approached. She opened it and smiled what was within. It was bigger than the others. The bed was huge. Gallia forgot everything that she was sad for and replaced it with admiration. She walked towards the bed and dropped herself on it. It felt soft. She cuddled into it and smiled. Lucion soon joined her in the bedroom. To him, she was a sleep. But she was just laying there. He put down her case quietly and approached. He brushed some of her hair out of the way, smiling at her lovingly. He began to withdraw his paw when she grabbed it.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked.

"I'm just letting you rest," He replied.

"I still need to see my friends," She lifted an eyebrow.

She picked herself up and demanded, "So, come on. Take me to them."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "You've had a long day."

"I'm still hungry and I have some energy left," She replied.

"Can't argue with that. Come on, then, they'll be glad to see you too."

"I know it," Gallia smiled.

Gallia followed Lucion to another district called _The Living District_. It was aligned with many hotels and houses big and small. Gallia recognized Nini right away, seeing her with Milly, sitting on a bench. Rixon was in front of them, telling a story. Gallia stopped Lucion and started to sneak behind him, shushing the two girls who nearly showed signs of her.

'What?' Rixon asked.

"Nothing," they lied, putting on fake frowns, "We just thought…"

"Rah!"

"Dog gone it!" Rixon shrieked, "Gallia!"

Gallia hugged Rixon then Nini and Milly.

"You made it! You made it!" They cheered.

"Gallia it's so good to see you," Nini cried.

Milly added on, "When you didn't arrive around the same time we did we were worried. You were the first to leave, so we thought that you would be here."

"Yes, then we didn't find you," Rixon said as if a close call had happened.

"Well, I got a bit… sidetracked," She scratched her head, "If that's the right word for it."

Lucion made his appearance.

"Lucion, there you are. So you found them after all!" Milly smiled.

He nodded.

"Gallia, there so much to do here, Have you seen the shopping district! We could spend a hundred years there and not be done. They come out with new stock monthly!" Milly exclaimed.

"I know, it gets me excited to see what there is," Gallia said calmly, "Have you seen Miss Fi?"

"She's here!?" Nini asked.

"Guess not," Gallia shrugged and Lucion.

"Well, why don't' we head there now?" Rixon asked.

"I take it you didn't visit the shopping district at all but to look," Gallia smiled.

"We vowed not to shop there till you came. There's a lot of restaurants there if you're hungry. You look starved as a matter of fact," Nini pointed out.

"I am. Ate at anywhere interesting?"

"Lucion showed me his favorite vendor. It's the best, trust me," Rixon smiled.

"Let's go then," Gallia said eagerly.

She followed her friends, trading stories back and forth with them.

"Here we are," Rixon motioned.

They took a seat on the stools.

"What'll it be?" Asked the vendor.

The group looked at the menu and ordered. The Vendor ignored Lucion.

"What about Lucion?" Gallia asked.

The vendor was already at work. Smiling at her as he cooked the food. Eventually he gave them all bowls of long strings with some soup in it, vegetables, and a bit of meat.

"So, what is this, Rixon?"

"The Vendor calls is soba. Whatever it is, it's good."

Gallia looked at Lucion. He was looking around the shoulder of the vendor.

"Here you go, Lucion," He smiled.

"He didn't even order," Nini pointed out.

"He doesn't have to," The vendor smiled, "He used to come here so often making his own custom, I never forgot it."

Lucion smiled and looked at his food mouthwateringly, curtly licking his lips before dipping two sticky with one hand, somehow grasping the strings and slurping it up.

"Don't know how to use chopsticks?" The vendor asked.

"No," She replied.

"That's fine, here's a fork," He smiled.

"Thank you," She bowed her head.

Lucion and the others continued to slurp their noodles. Gallia stopped after feeling the satisfaction in her stomach.

"Ahh, that _was_ good," Gallia sighed.

"Thanks," The vendor smiled.

Lucin placed some money in front of him and motioned the group to follow.

"Good day, Lucion, and you others," He smiled, "And remember, I'm always willing to cook you all up something good when you're hungry."

"Thank you, bye," Gallia waved.

Lucion led them all the way to _The Sojourner's Closet_. Gallia smiled.

He walked in and held the door for them.

"Whoa, this place is cool," Rixon said admiring the tools for survival.

"Miss Fi?" Gallia called.

Miss Fi stood up from a desk and smiled, "Ah, came back have you? Oh, look whoes here."

"Miss Fi!" They exclaimed.

They exchanged all different types of talk and so on, just telling each other of their adventures. Finally, the time to leave struck. They parted ways and left to their homes. Gallia never felt happier.

"Lucion, why didn't you talk to them at all?" Gallia asked.

"I don't know. I just couldn't," He replied, "I felt like something was over my mouth."

Gallia put herself in his arms as they walked, "Maybe your still trying to warm up to them."

"I guess," He shrugged, "I've already stated making connections with Rixon. We have a lot more in common than you think."

"That's good to hear," Gallia smiled, "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them? Tell them what?" He asked.

Gallia looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, of course, that's what you mean. I think you should do that when you feel like being tackled."

"Mm, good point," She shrugged.

She was silent for a moment but a questioned rose up.

"Lucion?"

"Yes, Gallia?" He asked.

"Why me?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why did you pick me after Penelope?"

"I don't understand the question," Lucion shook.

"What did you see in me that was like Penelope?" Gallia asked.

"You used to be like her but then you were something more, Gallia. You were a kind soul," He replied, "And I fell in love with a part of that."

"A kind soul? Does that happen to do anything with my kind heart," She laughed.

"As a matter of fact," He replied seriously, "I think it has everything to do with it."

Gallia looked down and echoed, "A Kind Soul."

"Of course, that's not all there is. I have more reasons; I'm just trying to put them into words."

"It sounds like your writing me a poem," She giggled.

Lucion chuckled, "Is that what you want me to do? Write you a poem?"

Gallia hummed and replied, "It would be nice."

Lucon thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll get it to you by the end of the war."

"The end of the war? Lucion, that may take forever!" She sighed.

"I know, but at least that gives me no excuse to get it wrong," He smiled.

She sighed and asked, "You promise me you will?"

"I promise," He obeyed.

She stopped them from continuing on their walk and hugged him full on, kissing him tenderly.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead, replying, "I love you too, Gallia. I chose you because of that. I knew you were the one."

She smiled and tried not to cry.

"And I'm not looking anywhere else."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. He took off his cloak and put it around her.

"Keep this, it looks better around you," He whispered.

She didn't let him go. She tried to breath in as much of his scent as possible. For the longest time, she was worried they wouldn't be safe. But now, she knew she was safe."


End file.
